


Я приведу к тебе мои корабли

by SolliSolli



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolliSolli/pseuds/SolliSolli
Summary: Что угодно, кроме благоразумия.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Black Family
Kudos: 3





	Я приведу к тебе мои корабли

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на фикатон "Карта мародёров" на форуме Polijuice Potion в 2011 году.  
> Бета - Fiabilandia.

Мама всегда называла его «Регулус». С самого детства, сколько он себя помнит. Для Сириуса у нее была сотня имен — «бездельник», «наглец», «бессовестный», «дрянь», при посторонних — «наш старшенький». Доставалось ему изрядно, но всегда — заслуженно: что уж греха таить — Сириус из кожи вон лез, чтобы разозлить мать, сорвать с нее маску холодности и чопорности. Как и она, моментально заводился, как и она, быстро гас.

Причина вечной головной боли родителей, Сириус был истинным хозяином в доме, ведь именно он за четверть часа мог перевернуть всё вверх дном.

Регулус, напротив, рос тише мыши. Внимательный и чуткий, он знал, как мать ценит его молчаливую поддержку. Именно поэтому — «Регулус». Она давала ему понять, что рассчитывает на него. Даже в ту пору, когда они с отцом не махнули еще на Сириуса рукой и надеялись, что «их старшенький» вырастет настоящим Блэком.

«Младшие равняются на старших» — в их доме этот принцип никогда не работал. Наоборот, Регулуса ставили в пример Сириусу, разумеется, безрезультатно.

Много позже Регулус понял, что мать пыталась настроить его против брата. К несчастью для нее, эти попытки так никогда и не увенчались успехом. Вопреки логике, Сириус вызывал в нем волну такого обожания, за которой меркло все на свете. Сириус был первым и самым близким человеком в жизни Регулуса с того момента, как он начал осознавать себя.

Как будто Всевышний связал их сердца одной ниткой. Сириус не был какой-то частью мира Регулуса — он был самим миром, он сам создавал его день за днем своими идеями, словами и поступками. И для Регулуса это было привычным, как звон колокольчика к завтраку, вслед за которым непременно хлопнет дверь соседней комнаты и с площадки прозвучит голос Сириуса: «Давай кто быстрее?».

Как ежевоскресный поход с матерью в церковь в ту пору, когда Вальбурга еще готова была высидеть час в обществе магглов. Обыкновенно они шли одной и той же дорогой — вниз по Гриммо, мимо оранжерей и фруктовых садов Раву, и на обратном пути всякий раз останавливались у ворот поговорить с хозяином. Раву был выходцем не то из Франции, не то из Голландии — и единственным волшебником в этом районе Лондона. Они с миссис Блэк обменивались новостями, иногда она покупала у него цветы. Регулусу нравилось смотреть на высоченного Раву снизу вверх, нравилось его бархатное зеленое пальто — должно быть, очень мягкое на ощупь, нравились его щегольские усы и странный акцент. Он мог часами слушать неторопливый бархатный голос садовника. Сириусу же быстро наскучивало стоять на месте — уже через минуту он начинал проявлять признаки нетерпения, и в конце концов взбирался на массивные чугунные ворота, чтобы покататься на них.

— Бойкое дитя! — говорил Раву с искренней приязнью. Мама криво улыбалась в ответ — Регулус знал, что дома Сириусу достанется, возможно даже, его закроют в комнате до вечера, и Регулус будет сидеть на пороге, переговариваясь с братом через дверь.

В ту пору ни он, ни Сириус еще не знали, что жизнь всё на свете подвергает испытаниям, любое чувство пропускает через жернова, и, не глядя, может смять, уничтожить, рассеять в пыль.

Испытание временем было уже не за горами.

* * *

Сириуса никогда не интересовало, бежит ли кто-то следом за ним или уже безнадежно отстал: переходя на бег, он объявлял начало игры, которая становилась самоцелью. Конечно, вдвоем веселее играть, но, если стало скучно, — можно и в одиночку. Скука — то единственное, чего Сириус вообще не мог выносить.

Регулусу было трудно угнаться за ним. Но он отчаянно пытался, потому что еще не знал поговорку о человеке, сидящем на берегу реки.

Да если бы и знал — разве мог бы он спокойно ждать, если Сириус все время призывал мчаться куда-то?

И Регулус поневоле переходил на бег в безнадежной попытке успеть.

Его любовь к Сириусу росла с каждым днем и обострилась до такой степени, что распирала его изнутри. Регулус не знал, что ему делать со своими чувствами — ходить ли за братом хвостом, или, напротив, скрывать от него свою привязанность... Замкнутый и тихий, Регулус в итоге выбрал второй путь и молча страдал от невнимания, пока, наконец, не слёг.

Семейный доктор и старый приятель Ориона Блэка, приглашенный к Регулусу после того, как тот почти целый день пролежал в горячке, не нашел никакого заболевания.

— Должно быть, просто переутомился... Он очень нервный ребенок... Несколько дней постельного режима — и будет здоров. Пока постарайтесь держать его в тишине и покое... Детям трудно весь день оставаться в постели, но это необходимая мера. Можно почитать книгу — но недолго... не более двух часов.

Вальбурга, хотя и обращалась за помощью к доктору Хендриксу, втайне считала его шарлатаном. Подозревая, что ее сына могли сглазить или проклясть, она отправилась в Косой переулок за редкими и полулегальными снадобьями.

И, воспользовавшись ее отсутствием, а также благодаря строжайшему запрету заходить к брату, Регулуса навестил Сириус.

* * *

Регулус изможденно скользил взглядом по складкам полога, в полутьме различая гребни волн под шквальным ветром. Прищурившись, он мог видеть, как вода закручивается в воронки, разбрызгивая клочья серой пены...

Скрип двери ударил по ушам, и Регулус с трудом поднял голову от подушки.

Явление Сириуса, казалось, осветило комнату — как свет маяка освещает мрак, зажигая надежду в сердце отчаявшегося мореплавателя.

— Лежишь? — спросил Сириус, пряча что-то за спиной и хитро улыбаясь. — Эх, ты! А на улице тако-о-ой дождь! Я пускал корабли в канаве. На-ка вот, — он приблизился и катнул по одеялу большое красное яблоко.

Регулус взял его в руки и уставился на Сириуса одновременно с радостью и страхом. Он так долго ждал, что тот придет к нему, и теперь совершенно не знал, что сказать.

Правда, Сириуса молчаливость брата не смущала. Он предпочитал вести в любом деле. Поэтому, усевшись на край постели, покрутил головой и схватил с тумбочки книгу. Читать Регулус еще не умел, но с удовольствием рассматривал волшебные движущиеся картинки.

— Что у нас тут? А-а, сказки, — Сириус хмыкнул, но тотчас принялся перелистывать страницы. — Ты уже дошел до той, про несчастную маленькую волшебницу, которую пыталась убить злая мачеха-маггла? Нет? Она дала ей отравленное яблоко... — Сириус посмотрел на Регулуса в упор, и тот выронил уже надкусанное яблоко из разом ослабевших рук.

Сириус покатился со смеху и хохотал до тех пор, пока, обессилев, едва не свалился на пол.

— Вот глупый! — выговорил он наконец. — Ты же не думаешь, что я отравил бы тебя? Ну, перестань! — глядя в наполненные слезами глаза Регулуса, воскликнул он почти виновато. Скинув ботинки, он поднял край одеяла и безапелляционно улегся на постель рядом с Регулусом. — Я никогда бы этого не сделал! — прошептал он, привлекая брата к себе и обнимая его так крепко, что у того дыханье перехватило.

Регулус уткнулся носом в его щеку — от Сириуса пахло свежестью дождливого дня, и воротник его мантии был влажным, но ничего на свете не хотелось так, как лежать тут с ним весь день, не выпуская из объятий.

Сириус завозился, сбросил на пол книжку и плюшевого кролика, чтобы улечься поудобнее.

— И чем ты тут занимаешься? — спросил он, все еще обнимая Регулуса.

— Ну, мама читала мне, — отозвался тот тихо. — А потом она ушла, и я смотрел на море.

— Где?

— Вон там, — Регулус знал, что только Сириус на всем белом свете способен так же, как и он сам, увидеть буруны там, где любой другой человек увидел бы только складки полога.

Несколько мгновений братья напряженно разглядывали балдахин.

— Там корабль! — наконец возбужденно прошептал Сириус. — Видишь? Он того и гляди разобьется! Слушай, недавно мне приснился сон, и там был точь-в-точь такой же!!! Я сам на нем плыл! Меня едва не смыло в воду!.. И знаешь что?..

— Сириус! — словно гром среди ясного неба прозвучал в комнате голос Вальбурги. — Ах ты, маленькая свинья! Сколько раз я просила не ходить по ковру в уличной обуви! Посмотри, что ты наделал!

Сириус тотчас откатился от Регулуса, к большому неудовольствию последнего, и вскочил с кровати.

— Подумаешь! — сказал он с показной беспечностью, обходя мать по широкой дуге, чтобы пробраться к двери.

И, прежде чем на его голову обрушатся все возможные проклятия, шмыгнул за порог, напоследок подмигнув брату.

Разумеется, к вечеру Регулус был уже совершенно здоров безо всяких лекарств из Косого переулка, и они с Сириусом производили ревизию имеющихся в доме кораблей — ближайшая неделя обещала быть дождливой, и водосточная канава, проходившая вдоль их дома, должна была превратиться в полноводную реку.

В наказание за утреннее происшествие Сириуса оставили без сладкого, но Регулус втайне от матери отдал ему свою порцию и с умилением наблюдал, как братец, слизывая с перепачканных пальцев шоколад, прохаживается вдоль игрушечной эскадры, гордо, как какой-нибудь адмирал.

Потом они часто играли с братом и пару раз даже выводили флотилию на воду, но Регулус лучше всего запомнил именно этот день — разбросанные по ковру лодки с поцарапанными днищами, и свой маленький бунт против родителей, и первый шаг Сириуса, которым брат дал понять, что нуждается в нем.

* * *

Регулусу было шесть, когда он научился читать. Теперь, идя по улице, он читал вывески, всегда одни и те же — но ему не надоедало это. Дома он читал детские книжки, которые давали ему мама и Сириус, читал газеты, забытые отцом в столовой… Но больше всего ему нравилось разглядывать надписи на гобелене в малой зале. Взобравшись на стул, он проводил пальцем по ветке семейного древа, находил себя, брата, маму, папу, дядю Альфарда, а потом, передвинув стул правее, долго разглядывал двоюродных сестер. Среди них самой хорошенькой была, без сомнения, Нарцисса. Миловидная белокурая девочка смотрела на него с гобелена и улыбалась, тогда как две ее сестры были серьезны — как и полагается взрослым.

Ответив улыбкой на улыбку Нарциссы, нахмурившись вслед за Беллой и Андромедой, Регулус спускался на пол и двигал тяжелый стул к противоположной стенке. Отсюда было видно все древо целиком — огромное, до потолка… Наверняка, все эти люди не поместились бы даже в большой зале…

Крону венчало развевающееся знамя, по которому шла загадочная надпись — Регулус никак не мог прочесть ее, сколько ни пытался.

Он несколько недель бился над непонятными словами, проговаривая их то про себя, то вслух — толку не было никакого, пока однажды Сириус не застал его за этим занятием.

В доме Блэков в эту пору как раз собралось множество гостей, и Регулус, которого утомляло чересчур шумное общество родственников, теперь частенько прятался в малой зале, отдыхая от людей и, заодно, пытаясь проникнуть в тайну странной надписи.

— «Чистота крови навек», — подсказал Сириус, появляясь на пороге и неохотно проходя в комнату. — Знаешь, что это значит? Ты проживешь свою жизнь по расписанию, придуманному за много лет до твоего рождения. Учёба, потом какая-нибудь скучная должность в министерстве. Званые ужины... Рождественские балы с одними и теми же людьми.... Женитьба… Тебе найдут жену из чистокровных волшебниц.

— Я не хочу жениться! — испуганно перебил Регулус. Ни необходимость учиться, ни работа в министерстве, ни балы его не смущали, но о женитьбе никто не предупреждал. Почему-то сразу вспомнилась кузина Беллатрикс.

— Это не обсуждается, — жестко перебил Сириус, не обращая внимания на то, что Регулус вот-вот готов был заплакать. — Скажут, и женишься. Приведут к тебе... кузину Беллатрикс, — братья одинаково терпеть не могли Беллу. — И всё. Пойдешь под венец.

— Вовсе нет! — срывающимся голосом возразил Регулус. — Вовсе и не обязательно! Кузина Беллатрикс взрослая, а я маленький... Я не могу жениться на ней! И потом, разве она — единственная чистокровная волшебница?! Вот кузина Нарцисса....

Регулус осекся, и Сириус захохотал. Никогда прежде Регулус не замечал, что у Сириуса такой неприятный громкий лающий смех, и что он может хохотать так долго.

— Мерлин и Моргана! — отсмеявшись, воскликнул Сириус. — Тебе, стало быть, нравится кузина Нарцисса? Ну так должен тебя разочаровать! У нее уже есть жених... Люциус Малфой. Так что соглашайся на кузину Беллатрикс... Иначе тебе придется жениться на ее матушке.

— На тете Друэлле? — не помня себя от ужаса, переспросил Регулус.

— А на ком же еще? — недовольно спросил Сириус. — Понимаешь теперь, как ты влип?

— Но как же... — залепетал Регулус, и, ухватившись за спасительную мысль, заметил: — Ведь ты старший.

— И что с того?

— Стало быть, ты должен жениться первым!

Сириус хитро улыбнулся.

— Никто не сможет заставить меня делать то, чего я не хочу!

— И как это возможно? — с сомнением спросил Регулус.

— О, поверь, у меня есть одна идея, — и Сириус, снисходительно потрепав Регулуса по волосам, ушел в гостиную.

Регулус помчался следом, не желая выпускать его из виду.

— Что ты задумал? — спросил он тихо.

— Всё или ничего? — бросил в ответ Сириус.

Эта детская игра была чрезвычайно популярна у волшебников, и Регулус познакомился с ней совсем недавно. Кузина Нарцисса научила его, но не рассказала о подводных камнях. Будучи пытливым ребенком, Регулус, конечно, задумывался, зачем выбирать "ничего", если за словом «всё» может стоять конфета, или прогулка, или еще что-нибудь приятное. Просветил брата Сириус, который, устав от девчачьих нежностей, в ответ на «всё» влепил брату подзатыльник.

Регулус так растерялся, что даже забыл разреветься.

— За что?! — воскликнул он, глубоко оскорбленный.

— За «всё»! — язвительно сообщил Сириус. — Кто тебе сказал, что «всё» — это непременно игрушки или сладости?

Регулус задумался.

— Никто, — сообщил он после некоторых размышлений.

— То-то и оно! — хмыкнул Сириус. — Так интересней играть.

Регулус не мог не согласиться. Конечно, игра потеряла свое детское очарование, но зато теперь в ней был настоящий риск. Не только ввязаться в какую-нибудь безумную проделку Сириуса или получить тумака, но и отказаться от чего-нибудь очень хорошего, убоявшись подвоха и выбрав «ничего».

Сейчас, когда Сириус вновь предложил сыграть, Регулус понял — это единственный способ выяснить, как можно избежать женитьбы.

— Всё! — выпалил он, и Сириус рассмеялся.

— Я верил в тебя, братик! — сказал он голосом капитана пиратов, который взошел на борт захваченного им фрегата. — Итак, я расскажу тебе всё после того, как ты выполнишь мое условие, — выдержав драматическую паузу, он таинственно договорил: — Танец.

— Танец? — переспросил Регулус. — Какой еще танец? Любой или какой-то определенный?

— Совершенно определенный. Вальс. Со мной.

Регулус во все глаза уставился на брата.

— Ты с ума сошел? Я не могу танцевать с тобой вальс, ведь ты мальчик!

— Я уже всё придумал, — когда у Сириуса так поблескивали глаза — жди беды. Но Регулус слишком любил его, и пропустил этот сигнал тревоги. — Мы нарядим тебя девчонкой. Никто ничего не узнает! Стащим платье у кузины Нарциссы, то, голубое... И вот что, ты возьмешь парик тетки Друэллы!

— Что я должен взять? — переспросил Регулус.

— Парик! Ну, как ты не понимаешь? Такие золотистые локоны у нее на голове... Думаешь, это свои волосы? Ничего подобного! Она лысая, почти как наш домовой эльф!

— Шутишь! — недоверчиво воскликнул Регулус, вспомнив высокую пышную прическу тетки.

— Сам видел, — авторитетно заявил Сириус. — После обеда, когда она ляжет подремать, я проберусь к ней в комнату и утащу парик.

Он расхохотался, и Регулус, глядя на него, тоже.

— А платье? — спросил он сквозь смех.

— Беру и это на себя, — милостиво обещал Сириус, после чего мгновенно нырнул под стол, скрывшись за тяжелыми складками скатерти. В комнату вошли отец и дядя Альфард.

— ...воображают, будто уже получили поддержку парламента! — раздраженно проговорил дядя, постукивая по ладони курительной трубкой.

— Но их тактика работает, — возразил отец. — Они ведут себя так громко, что имеют все шансы создать прецедент... А вы, молодой человек, что здесь делаете? — обратился он к Регулусу, глупо стоящему столбом посреди гостиной.

Регулус оглянулся в надежде на поддержку Сириуса, которого уже и след простыл, и растерянно уставился на отца. Впрочем, не похоже, чтобы тот сердился.

— Мечтательный мальчик, — заметил дядюшка. — Пока шел — забыл, куда и зачем.

Они разместились на диване, и Регулус ретировался, пока на него не посыпались новые вопросы. Судьба Сириуса, оставшегося в ловушке под столом, волновала его больше, чем собственная, но отец достал палочку и закрыл дверь, как только Регулус вышел за порог.

* * *

— О чем они говорили? — спросил Регулус, как только брат явился к нему в комнату.

— Это страшная тайна! Очень, очень важные разговоры! — Сириус принял важный вид, тем самым давая понять, что Регулус еще не дорос до таких высоких материй. — Будешь соблюдать условия игры — как-нибудь расскажу тебе... На-ка вот, примерь.

И он бросил на кресло внушительный голубой сверток.

Платье оказалось велико Регулусу, так что Сириус от души затянул ленты корсета, трижды обернув их вокруг пояса брата и завязав на спине. Ко всему прочему, подол был испачкан — вчера Нарцисса случайно пролила на себя клюквенный морс.

— Ты взял его из корзины с грязным бельем! — возмущенно закричал Регулус.

Сириус только отмахнулся.

— Тебе идет! — сообщил он, оглядывая Регулуса, словно Пигмалион Галатею. — Надевай парик! Слышишь, начинается?

Действительно, из-под закрытой двери раздались звуки рояля — кого-то из кузин попросили сыграть перед ужином.

— Отдать швартовы! — скомандовал Сириус.

Кое-как нахлобучив парик и придерживая подол платья, Регулус побежал за братом.

Растрепавшиеся золотые локоны лезли в лицо. Он успел рассмотреть только большой канделябр с двенадцатью свечами, спину одной из кузин и шлейф темно-бардового платья матери, кружащейся в паре с дядей Альфардом — папа никогда не танцевал. Поправить волосы Регулус не успел — Сириус поймал его руку и вывел в центр зала.

Трудно было только первые несколько мгновений: он никак не мог подстроиться под шаг Сириуса, потому что они оба пытались вести, но затем музыка как будто заполнила Регулуса изнутри, и он подчинился ей. Закрыв глаза, он следовал за Сириусом и испытывал такую легкость, словно сам превратился в плывущую по воздуху мелодию.

Шаг вперед, шаг назад, поворот, раз-два-три, раз-два-три, Сириус кружит его, потом его рука снова возвращается на пояс Регулуса, придерживая и направляя... Он ничего не видел и не слышал, кроме этого ритма, весь мир исчез, и остались только подошвы его башмаков, паркет и пальцы Сириуса, сжимающие его руку. В этот миг Регулус испытал такой прилив счастья, что впервые ощутил, как внутри него словно цветок раскрывается сила, и понял, что он — волшебник. Бог знает, почувствовал ли Сириус то, что происходит с братом, но сильнее сжал его руку, словно подтверждая свою сопричастность.

А потом музыка смолкла, Сириус отпустил его, и чей-то удивленный голос произнес:

— А это что за прелестная барышня?

Регулус не сразу понял, что говоривший обращается к нему. Кудри по-прежнему мешали смотреть, и Регулус, посчитав, что условие, поставленное Сириусом, уже выполнено, с досадой стащил парик с головы.

И сразу увидел, что стоит в круге людей, среди которых были отец, и мама, и дядя Альфард, и дядя Кигнус, и еще какие-то знакомые родителей, и все смотрят на него как будто сердито.

Уже понимая, что случилось нечто ужасное, он попятился. Ноги, недавно кружившие его по паркету так легко и невесомо, теперь налились тяжестью.

— Вот так штука! — присвистнул дядя Альфард.

— Регулус... Немедленно пойди в свою комнату и переоденься, — сказала мама очень тихо, но все равно все услышали ее и расступились. Регулус смотрел на мать — она не кричала, не бушевала, не топала ногами, как частенько делала, если Сириусу случалось вывести ее из себя... Но он каждой клеточкой своего тела чувствовал, как она огорчена и разочарована его поступком.

Она впервые смотрела на него так, и, моментально рухнувший с небес на землю, Регулус бросил теткин парик и, захлебываясь слезами, бросился вон из зала. Закрывшись у себя, он упал на кровать и поклялся, что никогда больше, до самой смерти, не покинет этой комнаты.

Спустя какое-то время, когда за окном уже стемнело, мама поднялась к нему и села рядом.

— Я знаю, чьих это рук дело, — горько сказала она, наклоняясь к сыну и распутывая ленты идиотского голубого платья. — И я не стану наказывать тебя. Но я хочу, чтобы ты хорошенько запомнил то, что произошло, Регулус. Ты — Блэк, и не можешь позволять себе таких шалостей. Всегда, прежде чем что-то сделать, подумай, достойно ли это Блэка. Поднимись, давай снимем это, — велела она, и Регулус покорно поднял руки, позволяя стянуть с себя платье. — Обещай мне, — продолжала мама, — что никогда больше ты не посрамишь свою фамилию. Обещай.

— Даю слово! — всхлипнул Регулус, от стыда и отчаяния желая лишь одного — немедленно умереть. Но мать, со вздохом скрутив в ком злосчастное платье, велела:

— Приведи себя в порядок и спускайся к столу.

* * *

Сириусу, конечно, досталось. Весь следующий день он должен был оставаться в своей комнате, в то время как многочисленные тетушки, дядюшки и кузины веселились в гостиной.

— Сириус наказан, — сказала Вальбурга строго, поглядывая на Регулуса. — Это значит, что сегодня с ним общается только Кричер. Больше никто не должен говорить ему ни слова.

Регулус честно терпел до вечера, но ни игры с кузинами, ни праздничные угощения его не радовали. После ужина, когда мать отвлеклась на что-то, он схватил свою креманку с фруктовым желе и выскользнул из-за стола. Поминутно оглядываясь, чтобы не быть уличенным, пробрался на третий этаж и постучал в дверь комнаты брата.

— Сириус! — позвал он шепотом.

Дверь приоткрылась. Серый глаз настороженно уставился на него в щелку.

— Чего тебе?

— Я... принес десерт, — почему-то Регулус смутился, почувствовав себя виноватым в злоключениях Сириуса. Он продемонстрировал креманку, показывая, что никакого второго дна у его визита нет.

— Что там? — спросил Сириус все еще немного сердито, и, не дослушав, сказал: — Давай сюда.

Рука проворно выхватила креманку, и дверь захлопнулась так же быстро, как и открылась.

Регулус обескураженно уставился на гладкое темное дерево.

— Сириус! — снова позвал он.

— Что? — в щелку снова выглянул блестящий глаз.

— А как же... ты обещал рассказать, как... не жениться...

— Просто не женись, да и всё, — фыркнули из-за двери.

Снова щелкнул замок.

Регулус потоптался на пороге и побрел вниз.

* * *

Сириусу исполнилось одиннадцать, когда он получил письмо из Хогвартса. Семья сидела за столом в малой гостиной, и в честь праздника мама выдала мальчикам по пирожному. Пока Регулус, вообще не большой любитель сладостей, рассматривал причудливые кремовые цветы, Сириус, наплевав на овсянку, уже съел свое пирожное — и не преминул нарочно выпачкать лицо и руки.

— Салфетка! — терпеливо напомнила мать. С утра она была тихая и сонная, но, если Сириус собирался продолжать в том же духе, к полудню она уже будет бушевать, и вечером, возможно, вовсе отменит праздник. Регулуса огорчало это — к ним обещался прийти дядя Альфард, а он всегда приносит такие чудесные подарки... На прошлый день рождения Регулус получил от него железную дорогу с маленьким поездом — точной копией настоящего большого паровоза... А уж Сириусу, своему любимчику, он точно подарит что-то совершенно особенное.

Но Сириус на это, похоже, чихать хотел. Он строил дурацкие рожи и вертелся, так что Регулусу приходилось зажимать себе рот, чтобы не расхохотаться, тем самым удвоив материнский гнев.

А потом он увидел на окне сову. Большая взъерошенная птица сидела на подоконнике, щуря янтарные глаза.

— Смотрите, смотрите! — позабыв о приличиях, в волнении закричал Регулус, и Сириус тотчас вскочил из-за стола.

— Даже не вздумай! Простудишь комнату! — попыталась осадить его мать, но какое там. Сириус уже был на подоконнике и дергал шпингалеты. Мгновение — и в комнату хлынул поток холодного воздуха и снежинок, и птица, тяжело хлопая крыльями, опустилась на спинку стула Сириуса. Регулус, поджав зябнущие пальцы босых ног, изумленно разглядывал сову.

Блэки ни с кем не переписывались — ближайших родственников и так видели почти ежедневно, с дальними предпочитали не контактировать.

Досужий Сириус прикрыл окно и уже отвязывал конверт от птичьей лапки. Мама бранилась из-за устроенного сквозняка. Отец, загадочно поглядывая на Сириуса, бросил в камин еще поленьев.

— Письмо! — тоном конферансье произнес Сириус. — Для... Ой. Для меня! — растерянно закончил он и уставился на конверт, словно не мог поверить своим глазам. — Вот!

Он протянул конверт отцу, но тот, все еще лукаво улыбаясь, покачал головой. Тогда Сириус сам разорвал конверт и достал оттуда небольшую карточку на плотной бумаге.

— Приглашение в Хогвартс! Мне прислали приглашение в Хогвартс! — завопил он. — О, благодарю тебя, святой Мерлин! Я иду собираться! Чемодан, мне нужен чемодан!

— Это не ребенок, это сущий дьявол! — запричитала мать, а отец просто положил руку Сириусу на плечо, заставляя сесть на место.

— Сынок, ты ведь понимаешь, что в Хогвартс отправишься только в сентябре, правда? А сейчас еще только декабрь. Поэтому успокойся и доешь свой завтрак, — примирительно сказал он.

Сириус неохотно подчинился.

Регулус еле дотерпел до конца трапезы. Когда мама положила салфетку, он подлетел прямо к Сириусу и схватил конверт.

— Что еще за Хогвартс? А я? Где мое приглашение? — спросил он возмущенно. Кусок картона выпал и спикировал на пол. Регулус, опередив брата, поднял его и принялся вчитываться в затейливо написанные буквы.

Это было приглашение в школу Магии и Волшебства на имя Сириуса Блэка — и ни слова о самом Регулусе там не было.

Как же так? Разве Сириус когда-нибудь ходил в гости к тете Друэлле или к дяде Альфарду без Регулуса? Ну, может быть, только один раз, той осенью, когда Регулус подхватил скарлатину. Но сейчас-то он здоров... Почему Сириуса куда-то позвали без него?!

— Через два года и ты получишь такое же приглашение, — с улыбкой глядя на его несчастную мордашку, утешил отец. — Сириус старший, поэтому у него уже есть письмо.

— Можешь брать его, когда захочется, — милостиво сообщил Сириус и, видя, что Регулус все еще безутешен, крепко обнял брата. — Клянусь, я никуда не уеду без тебя. Поедем туда вместе, когда тебе тоже исполнится одиннадцать, — еле слышно проговорил он.

— Сириус! Как не стыдно шептаться за столом! Хочешь простоять в углу до вечера? — рассердилась мама.

Сириус смерил ее дерзким взглядом, но в этот раз ничего не сказал.

— Пойдем, разберем корабли, — сказал он Регулусу и с независимым видом покинул столовую. Регулус, крепко сжимая в кулачке письмо, помчался за ним.

* * *

Дядя Альфард, явившийся к вечеру, даже подбросил свою шляпу к потолку от радости, когда услышал про письмо. В доме снова поднялась волна оживления, Сириус сбегал за конвертом, и они с дядей и отцом опять со всех сторон принялись рассматривать его, возбужденно переговариваясь. У Регулуса снова испортилось настроение. Дело пахло жареным: дядя что-то знал об этом неведомом Хогвартсе, все знали что-то о нем — кроме Регулуса.

Впрочем, о своей печали Регулус довольно быстро позабыл — когда дядя вручил Сириусу подарок на день рождения. Это был огромный, по-настоящему огромный корабль. На подставке красного дерева, с сотней всяких лесенок, мачт, с открывающимися дверцами трюма и кают, с крохотными флажками, которые развевались, если на них подуть, с парусами и реями, с фигурками матросов — каждая размером с булавку. Там даже были спасательные шлюпки — четыре лодочки, укрепленные на бортах корабля.

Сириус пришел в восторг, и Регулус, глядя на него, тоже позабыл свои печали.

Дядя помог левитировать корабль в комнату Сириуса, и братья весь вечер возились с ним, изучая каждую деталь, пока мама не велела убирать игрушки и ложиться спать.

Сириус под грузом впечатлений минувшего дня вел себя необычно смирно и даже не стал пререкаться.

— У тебя теперь настоящая флотилия, — сказал Регулус, зевая. — Без этого главного корабля она была понарошку, а вот теперь всё по правилам.

— О да, — гордо оглядывая свой флот, согласился Сириус. — Если ты попадешь в какую-нибудь беду, я приведу к тебе мои корабли, — добавил он шепотом. — Я теперь взрослый, и буду защищать тебя, детка.

Регулус сонно улыбнулся, придвигаясь ближе и устраиваясь головой на коленях брата. Ему казалось сейчас, что в мире нет никого сильнее и отважнее Сириуса, и находиться рядом с ним означало быть в полной безопасности.

Сириус провел рукой по его волосам, и Регулус закрыл глаза, погружаясь в дремоту. Он надеялся, что мама больше не зайдет к ним сегодня, и он сможет остаться у Сириуса до утра.

Магия вновь подобно цветку раскрывалась в его сердце, и потоки ее переплетались с потоками магии Сириуса, все крепче связывая братьев друг с другом.

И Регулус думал, так будет всегда, потому что просто не может быть иначе.

* * *

А потом, когда наступил сентябрь, Сириус уехал.

Большой чемодан, пахнущий кожей, с самого утра стоял посреди гостиной, мама сердилась и кричала больше обычного, Сириус бегал в свою комнату и обратно, отец со страдальческим видом отправился заказывать маггловское такси.

Регулусу велели никому не открывать и не выходить за порог — он впервые оставался в доме совсем один.

Чтобы не мешаться под ногами, он ушел к себе после завтрака, и потому пропустил момент, когда хлопнула входная дверь.

В доме сразу стало тихо и пусто, и он вдруг показался Регулусу чересчур большим — для чего все эти длинные коридоры, огромные комнаты, ведь сам он — такой маленький, и нет никакого способа бороться с этой ужасной, давящей на уши тишиной.

Он слонялся по комнатам, то уверяя себя, что сможет привыкнуть, то хватаясь за спасительную мысль о том, что это просто злая шутка Сириуса, и брат сейчас прячется где-нибудь, ожидая, когда Регулус найдет его...

А может, он и не уезжал никуда и сидит в своей комнате?

Перешагивая через ступеньку, Регулус взлетел на третий этаж и распахнул дверь с надписью «Сириус». Его встретила все та же пустота и тишина, что и во всем доме. Плотно закрытые дверцы шкафа, аккуратно застеленная постель, корабли на полке за стеклом... Все было официальное, чужое... Сириус никогда не любил такой строгий порядок в своих вещах. И всё, что происходило здесь сейчас, не имело никакого отношения к Сириусу.

Регулус подошел к стеклянному шкафу и некоторое время разглядывал корабли брата — они тоже были как будто чужими.... Словно не их Регулус столько раз гонял по каналу, а потом вместе с Сириусом шлифовал и покрывал лаком их поцарапанные борта...

Мир изменился до неузнаваемости, он перестал подчиняться Регулусу, ощетинился против него острыми иглами. Сириус исчез. Бросил его.

Навсегда.

Регулус прикусил руку, чтобы удержать крик отчаяния. Распахнул дверцы, и стал вытаскивать корабли на ковер. Без разбора и особого почтения, не обращая внимания, не покривилась ли где мачта, не отломился ли где капитанский мостик... Он вытащил всё, а потом перебежал к платяному шкафу — на пол полетели свитера, брюки и рубашки Сириуса... Потом туда же отправились его книги, географические атласы, карты, которые он составлял для грядущих дальних странствий... Когда бросать и крушить стало нечего, Регулус перебрался через груды вещей к постели брата, откинул покрывало, лег и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Крепко обхватив ее обеими руками, он наконец разрешил себе прошептать: «Он не вернется» и дать волю слезам.

* * *

Лето, затопившее площадь Гриммо волнами света, приносило из оранжерей Раву восхитительный аромат незнакомых экзотических цветов. Старый дом плыл в мареве долгого дня словно огромный корабль. По вечерам, закончив с уроками, Регулус забирался на подоконник и смотрел на незатейливые игры соседских ребятишек-магглов. Когда они с криками и смехом бежали по улице, ему страстно хотелось выскочить наружу и смешаться с их пестрой толпой, но природная застенчивость всякий раз гасила его порыв.

К тому же, мама не одобрила бы такую дружбу.

Она даже летом не открывала окон своей комнаты и постоянно жаловалась на головную боль — шум, производимый магглами, сводил ее с ума, проникая даже сквозь заглушающие чары.

Постепенно звуки города угасали — по мере того, как темнело небо. Тут и там в окнах появлялся свет, а потом разом зажигались все фонари на улице: недлинная гирлянда бледно-розовых огней. Регулус смотрел, как они разгораются сильнее, слушал, как вдали затихает шелест автомобильных шин. Теплый летний ветер как будто гладил его по щеке — и это было так чудесно, словно в его жизни появился кто-то, чтобы избавить его от одиночества.

Регулус наслаждался иллюзией чужого присутствия до тех пор, пока совсем не стемнеет, а потом неохотно покидал свой наблюдательный пункт и шел в ванную.

Уже в постели, натягивая до подбородка тонкую простынь, он еще некоторое время смотрел, как ветер, его единственный приятель, тревожит занавески.

Пробудившись однажды утром с каким-то неясным ощущением радости, он долго плескался в ванной, и даже позволил себе маленькую вольность — не причесываясь и не суша волосы, он вышел с мокрыми кудрями на площадку лестницы, и в этот миг отворилась входная дверь.

Разве они ждут гостей?

Кто бы это мог быть?

Достаточно ли пристойно он выглядит? Впрочем, он может извиниться перед ранним посетителем за свой внешний вид и уйти к себе...

Но приветствия и извинения замерли у него на языке, когда через порог шагнул Сириус. С досадой поставив на пол чемодан, он посторонился, пропуская отца. Тот сразу прошел в гостиную, а Сириус еще некоторое время потоптался в прихожей. Лицо его все более мрачнело. Регулус хорошо знал это выражение — что-то вызвало крайнее неудовольствие его брата. Он подивился, что за год не забыл то, что знал о нем. Даже не смотря на то, что Сириус стал как будто совсем другой. Он здорово вытянулся, и волосы у него отрасли почти как у кузины Беллатрикс.

Но как сравнить Сириуса с Беллатрикс, ведь она безупречна, а он — позор семьи... Воплощение всего дурного, от чего так предостерегала мать...

Весь год Регулус слушал рассуждения матери о том, что Сириус не достоин называться Блэком, и соглашался с ней. Ему не было никакого дела до распределения на непонятный Гриффиндор и дружбы с грязнокровками. У Регулуса были свои счеты с братом: Сириус обманул его, предал, бросил, легко перешагнув через собственные обещания и клятвы.

А теперь Регулус, окаменевший на площадке второго этажа, смотрел на него сверху вниз, и внутри него рушились города и бушевало пламя.

Потому что за год, слушая речи матери и копя в себе обиду за предательство, он старательно возводил стены вокруг своей души, чтобы больше никто, никогда не смог причинить ему боль. И он почти добился успеха, почти позабыл кое-что важное. Но сейчас оно вернулось. Каждая минута, каждый миг, прожитые в разлуке с Сириусом, одновременно навалились на него, и он едва держался на ногах под их тяжестью.

...Он так учил себя не ждать этого дня, так старательно отгонял рождаемые воображением картины встречи с братом...

Так старательно представлял себя единственным, любимым сыном своих родителей...

Он почти поверил в эти выдумки, и мама так хорошо помогала ему в этом...

Но всё рухнуло в одночасье, когда живой, реальный Сириус вернулся домой.

И перед тем, как последовать за отцом в гостиную, он — главный враг, главный кошмар... медленно-медленно поднял голову вверх. Его серые глаза в обрамлении темных ресниц скользнули по лицу Регулуса — и тот сильнее вцепился пальцами в дверную ручку, словно она могла бы спасти его.

Но спасти его не мог никто.

От взгляда Сириуса Регулус испытал почти физическую боль — все сомнения и страхи, которые он затолкал на самое дно своей души, поднялись на поверхность, и главный из них — страх быть ненужным Сириусу, пробудился с такой силой, будто хотел разорвать его изнутри.

Регулус снова почувствовал себя ребенком, слабым и жалким — таким, каким он был год назад, когда рыдал в опустевшей комнате брата, или каким был полгода назад, когда Сириус написал родителям, что не приедет домой на Рождество...

Сириус смотрел снизу вверх, и оттого выражение его лица казалось как будто покорным и доверчивым. Но в огоньках, которыми вспыхнули его глаза, в дернувшемся уголке губ, таилась опасность. Он был подобен хищнику, приготовившемуся к прыжку. У Регулуса перехватило дыхание...

Его главный враг, главный кошмар...

Его радость.

Смысл его жизни.

Это на его прикосновения так похож был теплый летний ветер.

Это без его шагов на лестнице было так пусто и тоскливо в огромном доме Блэков.

Это он всё время был так болезненно необходим Регулусу...

Время текло медленно, как мёд. Стрелочки ресниц Сириуса опустились вниз, и, не говоря ни слова, брат сделал шаг по направлению гостиной, исчезая из поля зрения Регулуса.

Регулус выдохнул и обнаружил, что все еще цепляется за эту дурацкую медную ручку.

Не чувствуя ног, он поднялся на третий этаж, чтобы переодеться к завтраку.

* * *

Мама не вышла к столу, сказавшись больной. Отец шуршал газетой — в мире опять творилось что-то, что волновало его больше, чем домашние дела.

Регулус внимательно изучал свою овсянку, чтобы не смотреть на Сириуса, сидящего напротив. Но выбранная тактика, похоже, была неверной — Сириуса всегда заводил открытый вызов.

— Передай мне сливки, Реджи, — потребовал он внезапно, и Регулус от неожиданности поднял глаза, встречаясь с ним взглядом.

Поскольку брат смотрел прямо на него, следовало предположить, что и обращался он тоже к Регулусу.

— Я не Реджи, — сказал он удивленно. — Меня зовут Регулус.

— Неужели? — в голосе Сириуса появилась легкая издевка. — «Регулус» — это скучно. Я буду звать тебя Реджи, нравится тебе это или нет. И передай сливки... пожалуйста.

Регулус оглянулся на отца, ища у него совета, как повести себя в этой ситуации, но тот, погруженный в чтение, даже не слышал, о чем говорили сыновья.

Регулус совершенно растерялся, потому что сейчас ему следовало принять решение самостоятельно, без подсказок родителей.

Мама еще в сентябре прошлого года однозначно высказалась против Сириуса. Этим же, а вовсе не мифическими недугами, было вызвано ее нежелание завтракать с ним.

Если Регулус сейчас сделает шаг навстречу брату — он пойдет против матери. И назад пути уже не будет. Он не из тех, кто может сидеть на двух стульях.

Он словно стоял перед гигантскими весами, на одной чаше которых лежали все мамины слова о Сириусе, и его распределение в Гриффиндор, и целый год одиночества... А на другой... на другой было пугающе пусто...

Но в лице Сириуса в этот момент что-то неуловимо изменилось. Он пристально смотрел на Регулуса, и — определенно — в глазах его была тревога... Он тоже понимал, что Регулус сделает свой выбор только один раз — именно теперь. И эта тревога обозначала, что ему — такому сильному, смелому, независимому и язвительному Сириусу — не всё равно.

Неслыханная откровенность.

Выходит, Регулус, а вовсе не Сириус решал сейчас судьбу их дальнейших отношений.

Не разрывая зрительного контакта с братом, он наугад дотянулся до молочника и подвинул его Сириусу.

Последняя искра сомнения вспыхнула и погасла, когда взгляд Сириуса потеплел, и губы его тронула слабая улыбка.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, и Регулусу показалось, что брат благодарит его вовсе не за сливки.

Он улыбнулся в ответ, и напряжение, возникшее между ними утром, провисло, ослабело, как лопнувшая бечевка.

Столовую они покидали вместе, и на лестнице Сириус сам взял Регулуса за руку, словно давая понять, что больше не оставит его — и не отпустит.

Весь день до вечера Сириус рассказывал о Хогвартсе, о своем новом школьном приятеле Джейми и об их проделках. Регулус от души хохотал, тем самым вдохновляя брата на новые рассказы, но всё это — и школа, и неведомые гриффиндорцы, и болтливые привидения, и уроки, и Квиддич, в который Сириус влюбился с первого взгляда, — всё это звучало для Регулуса как сказки, забавные истории, не имеющие никакого отношения к действительности. Реальным был только Сириус — и, слушая его болтовню, Регулус переполнялся восторгом, ощущая, что счастлив по-настоящему.

И он снова верил обещаниям Сириуса, когда тот говорил:

— Совсем скоро ты тоже будешь участвовать во всем этом, Реджи!

* * *

На вокзал их провожал отец — мама не выносила толчею: у нее от этого делалась мигрень. Регулус как никто другой понимал ее в этом, но пытался храбриться, крепко вцепившись в отцовскую руку. Сириус тихонько насвистывал себе под нос какой-то бодрый мотивчик, толкая перед собой тележку с чемоданами.

Перрон тонул в клубах дыма. Брат убежал вперед и затерялся в толпе, а на смену ему словно из ниоткуда материализовалась длинная худощавая фигура в шляпе-котелке.

— Орион! — воскликнул знакомый голос, и Регулус тотчас узнал отцовского приятеля мистера Крауча.

— Бартемиус! — отец выпустил ладонь Регулуса, чтобы пожать Краучу руку. — Вы всей семьей здесь?

— Да, мы договорились встретиться под часами! — Крауч поднял глаза на огромный круглый медальон, украшающий стену. — Наследник срочно захотел пить. Эти капризы... Присядем на скамейку?

Огромный красный паровоз издал угрожающее гудение. Регулус от неожиданности вздрогнул, и мистер Крауч добродушно рассмеялся:

— Ничего, без вас не уедут!

Вскоре к ним подошла невысокая женщина с большими внимательными глазами, такая бледная, будто того и гляди потеряет сознание. Из-за ее спины выглядывал худой заплаканный мальчик в школьной мантии. Регулус не сразу узнал в нем своего старинного приятеля Барти Крауча-младшего.

— В чем дело? Опять глаза на мокром месте? — поднимаясь навстречу жене и сыну, строго спросил мистер Крауч. Женщина с мольбой взглянула на него.

— Дорогой, я прошу тебя...

Барти захныкал, цепляясь за мать, чье внимание тотчас переключилось на сына. Тем же голосом, каким только что разговаривала с мужем, она принялась уговаривать мальчика:

— Барти, малыш, мы же с тобой договорились, что ты не станешь плакать... Ты уже большой, ты получил письмо из Хогвартса, так? Посмотри, вон Регулус смеется над тобой.

Регулус вовсе не смеялся. Только гордость удерживала его от того, чтобы не разреветься вслед за Барти. Тот шмыгнул носом, затихая, и мистер Крауч протянул ему платок.

— Эти капризы! — страдальчески повторил он.

Паровоз загудел во второй раз.

Миссис Крауч обняла Барти за плечи, увлекая к вагону.

— Регулус, пригляди за ним, пожалуйста! — мистер Крауч снял шляпу и принялся обмахиваться ей. — Жена хотела девочку, вот и воспитывает его как барышню, никакой строгости и дисциплины... — адресуясь к Ориону Блэку, пожаловался он.

Они все вместе посидели в купе — миссис Крауч обнимала Барти и гладила его по голове. Регулус с некоторой завистью наблюдал эту картину — он и представить себе не мог, чтобы его собственная мать была столь снисходительна к капризам сына.

Уже после третьего гудка двери разъехались в стороны, и на пороге появился бойкий мальчишка со светло-русыми волосами.

— Добрый день! — церемонно произнес он.

— Это же Ивэн Розье! — обрадовался мистер Крауч. — Ну, мальчики, с ним вам точно не придется скучать в пути.

Розье ответил полупоклоном и прошествовал в купе, устраиваясь на диване возле Регулуса. Родители один за другим вышли в коридор, и присутствие чужака заставило даже Барти сдерживать слезы.

Розье оказался прекрасным попутчиком — всю дорогу он трещал, не умолкая, и день пролетел незаметно, скрашенный появлениями тележки со сладостями.

Потом, как всякие первокурсники, они плыли на лодках по ночному озеру. Регулус, с детства испытывающий страх к воде, вцепился в борт так, что онемели пальцы. Рядом возбужденно переговаривались, но Регулус ничего не слышал, он смотрел на черную воду и, погибая от ужаса, ждал, что из нее начнут выглядывать чудовища. Его все еще трясло, когда они высадились из лодок и стали подниматься к замку по идущим прямо от воды каменным ступеням. Через массивные двери — высотой, наверное, больше, чем весь их дом на площади Гриммо, Регулус вслед за остальными вошел под своды Хогвартса. Здесь их встретила строгая дама и велела следовать за ней. Они оказались в зале, таком огромном, что дух захватывало. Семеня между длинными рядами столов, ошеломленно оглядывались — под потолком прямо в воздухе парили свечи, на скамейках, с любопытством разглядывая новоприбывших, сидели ученики — три сотни человек, и все болтали, возились, смеялись, и гул их голосов уносился под своды, тревожа волшебное пламя.

Всё это не шло ни в какое сравнение с рождественскими балами родителей, хотя Регулус привык считать их чересчур шумными и многолюдными. Сейчас он испытал еще один приступ дурноты — и вот в этом аду ему предстоит провести семь лет?..

Строгая дама ушла далеко вперед, и стайка ребят тоже убежала за ней следом. Регулус прибавил шагу, но кто-то поймал его за мантию, принуждая остановиться. Он не сразу узнал Сириуса — от волнения он вообще плохо соображал и потому едва не набросился на братца с кулаками.

— Эй, Реджи! — смеясь, позвал Сириус.

— Где, чёрт возьми, ты был?! Меня заставили плыть на лодке! — выкрикнул Регулус, едва не плача от злости.

— Первокурсники всегда приезжают на лодках, — оправдываясь, ответил Сириус. — Испугался?

— Вот еще! — пытаясь храбриться, фыркнул Регулус.

— Давай, иди уже. Сейчас начнется распределение! — Сириус выпустил ткань его мантии из пальцев, и тут только Регулус заметил, что все его попутчики уже толпятся возле преподавательского стола, а строгая дама возвышается над ними с длинным свитком пергамента в руках. И что на них с Сириусом пялится с десяток любопытных физиономий, все — при красно-желтых галстуках. Так вот, значит, какие они — гриффиндорцы!

Регулус, как вспугнутая птица, метнулся туда, где строгая дама уже начала читать свиток, но успел услышать, как кто-то произнес:

— Это и есть твой младший братец?

— Блэк, Регулус! — возвестила дама. Он кое-как пробрался сквозь толпу и взошел на помост, тщетно пытаясь отсюда разглядеть в зале Сириуса.

Шляпа распределила его в Слизерин, как и множество поколений Блэков до него.

* * *

Ночью Регулус без сна лежал в постели и смотрел на пляшущие по балдахину отсветы каминного пламени. Слева ворочался и присвистывал носом Розье, справа тихо хныкал Барти. Привыкший спать в абсолютной тишине, Регулус с ума сходил от всех этих звуков, шумов, шорохов, большую часть из которых он не мог идентифицировать — как будто старый замок ворочался на своем каменном фундаменте...

«Завтра же поговорю с Сириусом, пусть напишет маме и меня заберут домой!» — думал Регулус с отчаянием.

С утра, пошатываясь от усталости и наталкиваясь на мебель, он спустился в Большой зал. Сегодня здесь было значительно тише, чем вчера, и не так многолюдно, а на столах уже поджидала еда, и вкусно пахло печёным. Полусонный, Регулус побрел к столу, но чей-то крик «Эй, куда прёшь?!» тотчас согнал с него остатки сна. Какой-то здоровяк в галстуке ненавистной красно-желтой расцветки в упор смотрел на него, скаля крупные зубы.

Регулус закипел от негодования. Как смеет кто-то говорить с ним в подобном тоне? Он — Блэк, и, если кто-то еще не знает этого, — сейчас лично познакомится с представителем древнейшего и уважаемого рода!..

Однако шум, возникший в дверях, отвлек Регулуса от мысли проучить незнакомца: Сириус в окружении толпы мальчишек шел по проходу между столами, жестикулируя, как бывало всегда, если предмет разговора сильно занимал его.

Регулус знал каждый его жест: эту плавную линию рукой в воздухе, и удар кулаком по раскрытой ладони… Он тотчас и думать забыл обо всех своих злоключениях. Теперь все его внимание сконцентрировалось на Сириусе: в этом безумном штормовом море брат был для него спасительным якорем.

Сириус как раз обменялся какой-то репликой с идущим по левую руку от него мальчишкой и рассмеялся. Регулус поспешил навстречу брату, рассчитывая, что тот сейчас познакомит его, наконец, со своей компанией...

Однако, стоило им встретиться взглядами, как улыбка на лице Сириуса почему-то ощутимо потускнела.

Регулус же продолжал улыбаться, не понимая, что могло послужить причиной такой неожиданной перемены.

— О! — сказал Сириус, останавливаясь. Регулус не успел и слова вымолвить, как Сириус схватил его за галстук, разглядывая так, словно увидел неведомую букашку. Галстуки всем первокурсникам с самого утра раздали старосты, лично в руки, и Регулус с гордостью нацепил свой, думая, что теперь перестанет выделяться в толпе. Но Сириус, наверное, придерживался иного мнения. Ворот его собственной рубашки был расстегнут, концы развязанного галстука, заправленные под жилет, придавали брату неряшливый вид, но все это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем брезгливым выражением, которое исказило лицо Сириуса. И Регулус не узнал его голос, когда Сириус произнес: — Поздравляю, Слизерин.

Не добавив больше ни слова, он прошествовал дальше, нарочно задев Регулуса плечом так, что тот чуть не упал с ног. Толпа гриффиндорцев, хихикая, устремилась следом, а Регулус так и остался стоять в одиночестве в проходе, ослепленный и безгласный.

Поздравительное письмо от родителей он изорвал на мелкие клочки, а вечером, задернув полог своей кровати, пытался склеить его и плакал до тех пор, пока не уснул.

* * *

Чтобы оправиться от второго предательства, Регулусу понадобился целый год. За это время он узнал, как сильно слизеринцы и гриффиндорцы ненавидят друг друга. Он научился отвечать ударом на удар, научился хитрить и изворачиваться.

Но самое главное — он научился не искать взглядом Сириуса. В Большом зале, в коридорах во время переменок, в библиотеке — каждый день, каждый час он снова и снова играл в придуманную однажды игру «Сириуса не существует». Каждую неделю он аккуратно писал родителям письма, и они тоже часто писали ему — рассказывали новости о родственниках и знакомых, давали напутствия, но ни разу не спросили его о Сириусе. Регулус не знал, писала ли вообще мать Сириусу — по крайней мере, на Рождество тот опять уехал к Поттерам. Регулуса тоже звали к себе Краучи, но он отказался, рассудив, что обидит родителей.

В рождественские каникулы дома было тихо — приезд Регулуса не нарушил привычного жизненного уклада. Правда, отец выглядел еще более унылым, чем прежде, а мать пребывала в состоянии глухого раздражения. Регулус знал — оба они скучают по Сириусу. О том, что чувствует сам, он старался не думать. Но праздничный шоколад показался ему горьким.

К концу года он почти привык быть один — к счастью, Розье, снисходительно относившийся к нему и Барти, сам болтал без умолку и никогда не интересовался их мнением, поэтому можно было просто ходить за ним, не пытаясь поддерживать беседу. Оставаться совсем уж в одиночестве Регулус опасался — гриффиндорцы не упускали случая сделать слизеринцам какую-нибудь пакость. Директор смотрел на эту вражду сквозь пальцы.

У себя на факультете Регулус был на хорошем счету — известная фамилия позволила ему сразу же оказаться в числе любимчиков декана. На следующий год Слагхорн обещал Регулусу место в квиддичной команде.

Розье, страстный любитель Квиддича, заставлял их с Барти ходить на все матчи.

Здесь Регулус волей-неволей принужден был смотреть на Сириуса. Брат очень прилично летал, команда Гриффиндора вообще смотрелась самой сильной в школе. Чудеса ловкости демонстрировали даже те два нескладных приятеля Сириуса — худощавый долговязый Люпин и маленький толстый Петтигрю. Что уж говорить о «Джейми». Поттер, казалось, всю жизнь провёл в воздухе — так виртуозно он управлялся с метлой. За это Регулус ненавидел его еще больше.

На летние каникулы они вернулись домой почти чужими, и встречались теперь только в столовой. Отец молчал, мать была нарочито нежна с Регулусом и нарочито строга с Сириусом — впрочем, как и всегда.

Разговаривать с родителями оказалось вдруг совершенно не о чем.

От скуки Регулус перечитал все учебники, все приключенческие романы из библиотеки и даже сунул нос в какую-то старинную книгу по магии, но ничего не понял и закрыл ее.

Сириус, похоже, тоже отчаянно скучал — Регулус видел, как мрачно тот слоняется по дому. Правда, все лето возле его окон раздавалось хлопанье крыльев — брат вел активную переписку с приятелями. Регулусу пришло только одно письмо от Барти, на которое он так и не ответил. Розье же вообще ни разу не написал.

Свой двенадцатый день рождения Регулус провел в постели — умудрился подхватить простуду как раз накануне праздника. Поэтому, пока все веселились внизу без него, он пялился на балдахин своей кровати и зажимал уши, чтобы не слышать музыку и смех.

Дядя Альфард подарил ему «Краткую историю магии» в трех томах.

— Это настольная книга каждого работника министерства, — сказал он, присаживаясь на стул возле постели племянника. — Здесь собраны все основные вехи становления нашего общества.

— Почему вы решили, что я пойду работать в министерство? — удивился Регулус.

— А куда же еще? — хмыкнул дядюшка. — Вальбурга этого хочет. Для молодого человека работа, конечно, скучновата… Но ты усидчивый… Характером пошел в Крэббов. Так что изучай.

Дядя, хлопнув себя по коленям, поднялся, и Регулус негромко окликнул его.

— А Сириус тоже пойдет в министерство? — спросил он, и дядя засмеялся.

— Ну нет, для таких натур, как Сириус, в министерстве слишком душно, — сказал он. — Копаться в бумажной пыли? Никогда! Пускай уж лучше играет в Квиддич… Я полагаю, они с Джейми могут сделать блестящую карьеру в спорте.

Регулус едва не свалился с кровати, уставившись на дядю во все глаза.

— Откуда вы знаете про Джейми?

— Сириус много рассказывал мне о нем… К тому же, я был знаком с его дедом, мистером Джеймсом Поттером… Весьма почтенный человек…

Дверь приоткрылась, и из-за нее появилась голова Сириуса.

— Дядя Альфард? — позвал он. — Зайдете ко мне на минутку, как освободитесь?

— Конечно, мой дорогой! Я сейчас подойду! — жизнерадостно пообещал дядя. — Выздоравливай, Регулус, негоже лежать в постели в такие чудесные летние деньки, — добавил он тоном куда более сухим, чем с Сириусом. И, прежде чем Регулус успел что-то сказать, покинул комнату, оставив племянника в одиночестве.

* * *

Декан, как и обещал, устроил Регулуса в команду ловцом. Розье едва не умер от зависти, и даже Барти несколько дней дулся. Но оба все равно явились на первую в этом году тренировку, и Регулус был благодарен им за это. Он здорово нервничал — команда состояла сплошь из семикурсников, на фоне которых он смотрелся маленьким и невзрачным.

По большому счету, ему было безразлично, насколько полезным он окажется для своего факультета — ведь не сам же он напросился играть. И с куда большим удовольствием он потратил бы это время на что-нибудь более мирное, вроде шахмат или плюй-камней. Квиддич пугал его и должен был казаться совершенно чуждым занятием... Если бы не одно «но». В Квиддич играл Сириус. И Регулус был всерьез намерен понять, что такого брат находит в этой игре.

Решимость едва не покинула его только в первый момент — когда, взобравшись на метлу, он начал отрываться от земли. На высоте, равной примерно высоте окна его комнаты, Регулуса на мгновение замутило, но он заставил себя выровнять метлу, и всё прошло. В голове словно какой-то прибор переключился из режима «земля» в режим «воздух». Регулус оглядывался вокруг и соизмерял расстояние — до земли, до ворот противника, до трибуны, с которой ему махали Розье и Барти. Он помахал в ответ.

— Блэк, я выпускаю снитч! — крикнул снизу капитан.

— Я готов! — отозвался Регулус.

И тотчас прямо около его лица мелькнула и исчезла золотая искра.

— Не зевай! — рассмеялся кто-то из загонщиков.

Но Регулус уже не слышал. Азарт, мгновенно охвативший его, заставил сосредоточиться только на одном, не обращая внимания больше ни на что вокруг. Золотой мячик предлагал ему посостязаться в ловкости — Регулус принял вызов.

Борьба была очень жаркой, и, когда Регулус, держа в рукавице пойманного беглеца, спустился вниз, оказалось, что прошло уже полтора часа.

— Это хороший результат, — похвалил капитан. — Профессор Слагхорн не ошибся в тебе! Тренировки каждую среду, в конце сентября — матч.

Пока Регулус шел до Подземелий, ему казалось, что в груди поет ветер.

* * *

Первый матч года, в котором Слизерину по жеребьевке выпало состязаться с Райвенкло, они выиграли с большим отрывом. Ловец у орлиного факультета был кем угодно, только не орлом. Длинный, как жердь, нескладный — он никак не мог тягаться с маленьким и проворным Блэком. Регулус, поначалу боявшийся опозорить факультет, довольно быстро успокоился, когда увидел, что у соперника нет никакой тактики. На сороковой минуте матча, со счетом 70-20 в пользу Слизерина, Регулусу стало отчаянно скучно. Он принялся выделывать пируэты перед носом разъяренного райвенкловца, и перед этим же самым носом спустя еще четверть часа поймал снитч. В раздевалку его едва ли не на руках несли, и он упивался чувством гордости от того обожания, с которым на него смотрела толпа этих едва знакомых ему людей.

Приняв душ и переодеваясь в школьную форму, он все еще пребывал в состоянии какой-то эйфории — это было даже лучше, чем в тот момент, когда они с отцом выбирали ему волшебную палочку. Откуда только взялось такое счастье — обычная игра, обычный матч, слабый соперник…

Задумчиво складывая полотенце, Регулус вдруг понял, что в раздевалке стало удивительно тихо, и обернулся. Слизеринцы, до этого возбужденно переговаривавшиеся, молча смотрели на приоткрытую дверь, в которую заглядывал…

Сириус.

Гриффиндорец, нахально явившийся в слизеринскую раздевалку — более дерзким поступком было бы только забраться прямо в их гостиную в Подземельях. Впрочем, с Сириуса бы сталось. Безрассудство его никогда не знало границ, а теперь… Но он смотрел на Регулуса, и Регулус, прикрыв шкафчик, молча пересек комнату и, провожаемый изумленными взглядами, вышел к брату.

Сириус взял его за плечо, увлекая в угол коридора, подальше от вероятных шпионов.

— Поздравляю, отличная игра! — сказал он так искренне, что у Регулуса сердце принялось частить. — Не знал, что ты так классно летаешь.

Регулус неопределенно пожал плечами. Он не хотел, чтобы брат догадался о его состоянии.

— Наконец-то у Джейми появился достойный соперник, — продолжал Сириус. — С Гриффиндором играть куда сложнее, уж поверь мне! Кстати, наш матч — следующий.

— Понятно, — пробормотал Регулус, чтобы хоть что-то сказать.

В полумраке лица брата было почти не видно. Регулусу почему-то вспомнилось, как они вдвоем много лет назад по ночам, лежа животами на подоконнике комнаты Сириуса как на палубе корабля, удили рыбу, опустив палку с привязанной к ней бечевкой в крону дерева, растущего возле дома — и листва в свете фонаря казалась черной и золотой, как морские волны. Тогда еще не было никакого Хогвартса, никаких факультетов, никакого Джейми, только они вдвоем и целый мир внизу, у их ног.

— Реджи, — сказал Сириус. — Когда вы забили четвертый гол…

Регулус тотчас понял, о чем речь — именно в тот момент, уворачиваясь от бладжера, он не совладал со встречным ветром и едва не свалился с метлы.

— Я мог бы показать тебе пару приемов, как мягко переходить в другой воздушный поток, –договорил Сириус вполголоса.

— Зачем тебе это? — искренне удивился Регулус. — Я ведь слизеринец.

— Ты мой брат, Реджи, — ответил Сириус так обиженно, будто не сам положил начало их вражде. — И, если для тебя имеет такое значение цвет твоего факультетского флага…

— Подожди, — Регулус поймал его за рукав мантии, не позволяя сбежать. Он еще не совсем понимал, что происходит, но, похоже, между ним и Сириусом опять что-то менялось. — Причем тут флаг? Конечно же, я хочу, чтобы ты…

Дверь распахнулась, и слизеринцы, громко болтая, стали выходить из раздевалки. Сириус и Регулус прижались к стене, в надежде, что их не заметят. Как только последние голоса в коридоре стихли, Сириус быстро произнес:

— В эту субботу вечером я свободен. Можем встретиться в семь часов в библиотеке… в секции магической зоологии.

И поспешно ушел, оставив на запястье брата след едва ощутимого прикосновения.

* * *

Розье и Крауч принялись потешаться над Регулусом, когда в субботу он сообщил им, что идет в библиотеку почитать что-нибудь по магической зоологии.

— Если ты решил завести себе клубкопуха, незачем терять вечер над книжками, — заявил Розье. — Премудрости их содержания тебя расскажет любая девчонка, у них у всех есть такие…

— С чего ты взял, что я хочу завести клубкопуха? — не сдержался Регулус, и Розье захохотал.

— Кого же еще? Ты посмотри на себя! Вспомни, как преподаватели принимали тебя за девицу в прошлом году! Нет, ты, конечно, неплохо играешь в Квиддич, — добавил он, видя, как лицо Регулуса побледнело от злости, — но победить Стиви Хиггинса — это еще не подвиг… Когда ты встретишься с Поттером…

— Давай заключим пари, — перебил Регулус. — Когда я встречусь с Поттером и выиграю у него матч, ты заведешь себе клубкопуха… нет, двух клубкопухов, красного и желтого. И будешь сам консультироваться у девочек, чем кормить их и как за ними убирать. Идёт?

Теперь Розье сидел с вытянувшимся лицом, а Барти, несмотря на то, что робел перед ним, покатывался со смеху.

— Если боишься, можем и не заключать пари, — равнодушно бросил Регулус, вставая. — И кстати, каким бы ни был мой фамилиар, я играю в команде, а ты всего лишь сидишь на трибуне.

Окончательно добив этим завистливого Розье, Регулус покинул слизеринскую гостиную, уверенный, что теперь приятели точно не захотят шпионить за ним.

В библиотеку он шел с таким чувством, словно был героем какого-нибудь эпоса. Его не покидала мысль о том, что Сириус мог обмануть его, или забыть о встрече, или, неровен час, явиться туда вместе с «Джейми»…

Но, как ни странно, его тревоги не имели под собой основания. Сириус был там и один — раскачиваясь на стуле, он листал какую-то книжку и имел скучающий вид. Он занял место у окна, подальше от случайных посетителей, но это была напрасная предосторожность — в секцию магической зоологии никогда никто не ходил. Наверное, зная это, брат и выбрал ее в качестве места встречи. Заметив Регулуса, он перестал качаться и, отложив книгу, призывно похлопал рукой по скамейке рядом с собой. Регулус сел, и пару мгновений они разглядывали друг друга. Сириус выглядел чрезвычайно довольным, словно общение с родным братом казалось ему отменной шалостью.

— Сначала расскажу тебе всё в теории, потом перейдем к практике, — без предисловий начал он. — Пергамент есть? Давай сюда.

— Зачем, все-таки, тебе это нужно? — спросил Регулус, доставая из сумки листы пергамента и чернильницу. — И что скажет твой Джейми, если я вдруг обыграю его?

— Это вряд ли, — покусывая кончик пера, возразил Сириус неторопливо. — Джейми невозможно обыграть. Но я не хочу, чтобы с тобой случилось то же, что с этим кретином… как его там…

— С Гойлом, — кивнул Регулус, вспомнив, как в прошлом году двенадцатилетний Джеймс Поттер сбил с метлы семнадцатилетнего слизеринского ловца, и тот рухнул на трибуны, проломил скамейку и покалечил двух зрителей.

— Боишься, что тебя задразнят, если твой брат упадет с метлы, как мешок с навозом? — усмехнулся Регулус.

Сириус вместо ответа несильно стукнул его по затылку и принялся чертить на бумаге схемы, в каком случае под каким углом следует держать древко метлы.

— Можем потренироваться на поле на той неделе, — сказал он, вытирая испачканные чернилами пальцы о подол мантии. — Только без свидетелей-змеенышей! Думаю, ты мог бы даже полетать с нами, мы берем стадион во вторник… я посоветуюсь с Джейми…

— Не надо, — убирая пергамент в сумку, покачал головой Регулус. — Я не буду тренироваться с вами. И ты это знаешь. Полетать вдвоем я согласен.

— Тогда, в понедельник? — на удивление покладисто отозвался Сириус.

— По понедельникам нет тренировок и стадион закрыт, — напомнил Регулус, и Сириуса это чрезвычайно развеселило.

— Да что ты говоришь, неужели, закрыт? — воскликнул он. — Вот беда! Боюсь, мне придется стащить у Филча ключи от ворот!

— А? — изумленно поднял голову Регулус. — Стащить ключи?

— Ну да, а что такого? — отмахнулся Сириус. — Чего только не сделаешь для брата, — добавил он, и Регулус смутился.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, когда оба вышли из библиотеки и остановились возле лестницы — Регулусу нужно было идти вниз, а Сириусу — наверх.

— Реджи, — переходя на шепот, произнес Сириус. — Скажи… мама пишет тебе?

— Иногда, — тоже невольно понижая голос, ответил Регулус.

— А ты ей?

— Я тоже пишу.

— Тогда ни слова ей о том, что мы с тобой разговаривали, идет? — Сириус положил руку на плечо Регулуса, словно хотел, чтобы тот опустился на одно колено и дал клятву. Не понимая, чем вызвана такая странная просьба, но уловив в глазах брата настойчивый призыв, Регулус кивнул:

— Обещаю, я ничего ей не скажу.

Лицо Сириуса озарилось улыбкой, всегда делавшей его чрезвычайно милым.

— Мне так жаль, что ты не распределился на Гриффиндор, — сказал он, проводя ладонью по волосам Регулуса, как в детстве, и, подмигнув, умчался вверх по лестнице в свою башню.

* * *

Мать думала воспитать в лице Регулуса союзника, но, сама того не заметив, обрела соперника. Как и ей самой, ее младшему сыну болезненно хотелось обладать властью над Сириусом. Но нетерпеливая и темпераментная Вальбурга к любой цели шла путем тирании, и в случае с Сириусом этот путь был заранее обречен на провал.

Регулус предпочитал действовать тоньше — Сириус должен был прийти к нему по собственной воле. Никакой особой стратегии не было — Регулус просто был убежден, что имеет куда больше прав на брата, чем «Джейми» и остальная компания, потому что лишь он один на всем белом свете любит Сириуса по-настоящему. И рано или поздно тот должен понять и оценить это.

По крайней мере, у них снова появились общие дела, и это было уже немало. Регулус, конечно, не смог обыграть Джеймса Поттера в Квиддич, зато обыграл его в главном — в это Рождество Сириус поехал домой вместе с Регулусом.

Узнав об этом, к ним в гости тотчас наведался дядя Альфард.

Он вручил Регулусу прекрасный канцелярский набор из чистого янтаря — чернильницу, подставку для пера и пресс-папье.

— Будущему работнику министерства, — сказал он. — Как только обзаведешься собственным кабинетом, эти вещи будут тебе необходимы на столе.

Сириуса же он под недовольным взглядом Вальбурги увел в комнату, и там они долго о чем-то секретничали, пока из-за двери не донеслось дребезжание и скрежет. Регулус, крутившийся на лестничной площадке в надежде подслушать, не выдержал и распахнул дверь. Его изумленному взору предстала поистине ужасающая картина: дядюшка, зажав уши руками, скорчился на стуле, а Сириус дергал струны большой гитары.

— Гляди, Реджи! — радостно закричал он. — Дядюшка исполнил мою заветную мечту!

— Осталось только научиться играть! — со страдальческой улыбкой кивнул дядя.

Ревниво наблюдая, как Сириус с восторженным лицом перебирает струны, Регулус только и мог сказать:

— Мама будет в бешенстве.

— Это точно! — одновременно ответили дядя Альфард и Сириус, и, переглянувшись, засмеялись.

* * *

Вальбурга в пух и прах разругалась с братом, когда узнала, что именно тот подарил старшему племяннику — душераздирающие гитарные звуки достигли ее ушей даже с третьего этажа. Она хотела выгнать Альфарда взашей вместе с подарком, но Сириус вцепился в инструмент мертвой хваткой и заявил, что избавиться от гитары можно только вместе с ним.

Мама всплеснула руками и принялась кричать, что все сговорились против нее, что в этом доме ни в грош не ставят ее слова, и с рыданиями ушла к себе.

— Ну, чего стоишь, иди, утешай мамашу, — сказал дядюшка Регулусу, и тот поплелся на второй этаж. Очевидно, мать ждала его, поскольку не заперла дверь. Картинно раскинувшись на кровати, она стенала и закрывала лицо платком. Регулус сел рядом и неловко коснулся ее руки.

— Мама, ну что ты… перестань, тебе нельзя волноваться, — сказал он. Он и жалел ее, и стыдился той ее истерики, которую она устроила на ровном месте. Но он знал, что матери необходим зритель — заслышав голос Регулуса, она зарыдала еще громче, сквозь слезы проклиная и Альфарда, и Сириуса, и, заодно, мужа, который в вопросах домашней дисциплины всегда показывал себя как совершеннейшее ничтожество и тюфяк.

Регулусу целый вечер пришлось провести в ее душной темной комнате, выслушивая причитания, пока не явился отец с успокоительным зельем.

Измотанный материнскими слезами и той злобой, с какой она выкрикивала проклятия своим ближайшим родственникам, Регулус поднялся в комнату Сириуса. Дядя уже ушел, гитара стояла, прислоненная к сундуку, а Сириус сидел на ковре возле кровати и уплетал пончики.

— Ого?! — с набитым ртом воскликнул он, глядя на брата. — Она что, выпила из тебя всю кровь? Ты бледный, как мертвец.

— Не помню, — буркнул Регулус, садясь рядом.

— Два! — сказал Сириус, загибая обсыпанные сахарной пудрой пальцы. — Уже два признака того, что ты подвергся нападению вампиров. Ты бледен и не помнишь, что с тобой происходило в последние несколько часов… Осталось найти третий признак… Две маленькие дырочки у тебя на шее! — зловещим шепотом закончил он. — Наклонись-ка поближе.

Регулус послушно опустил голову, и Сириус внимательно осмотрел его со всех сторон.

— Вроде, ничего, — бормотал он, скользя кончиками пальцев по шее брата. — Так, погоди-ка… а это что такое? — воскликнул он так неожиданно и громко, что Регулус на мгновение оглох, а потом почувствовал резкую боль — Сириус вцепился зубами в его плечо.

Отшатнувшись, Регулус в ужасе уставился на брата, а тот заржал как ненормальный.

— Ах ты, придурок, — сквозь выступившие слезы прошипел Регулус и замахнулся. Сцепившись, братья покатились по ковру — Регулус с непритворной злобой молотил Сириуса, надеясь попасть кулаком ему в нос, а тот лишь хохотал да уклонялся от ударов.

Наконец, словно устав играть в поддавки, он поймал руки Регулуса в стальной захват и завел их за голову брата, прижимая к полу, а сам насел сверху так, что невозможно было и шевельнуться. Тяжело дыша, они некоторое время молча сверлили друг друга взглядами. Сириус наклонился так низко, что нарушил все мыслимые и немыслимые границы личного пространства Регулуса. Регулус почувствовал, как его захлестывает непонятно откуда взявшаяся паника: в потемневших глазах Сириуса было что-то жуткое и притягательное — словно стоишь на краю обрыва, одновременно страшась и желая узнать, далеко ли до дна.

— Отпусти, — буркнул Регулус. — Псих!

— Отпустить тебя? — вкрадчиво переспросил Сириус. — А по-моему, тебе и так неплохо…

— Ты псих! — повторил Регулус.

Хватка на руках ослабла так внезапно, будто это произошло по волшебству. И, не успев понять, что делает, Регулус изо всех сил двинул кулаком наугад, не целясь никуда особо, но понимая, что увернуться Сириус все равно не успеет. Кулак задел цель по касательной и сорвался, но Сириус все равно отлетел едва ли не через всю комнату и, когда поднялся, из уголка его рта текла струйкой кровь.

— О господи, — прошептал Регулус, едва не теряя сознание от ужаса. Он тоже вскочил на ноги и кинулся к брату, на ходу доставая платок. — Сириус!.. Прости меня, я…

— Вот это удар! — отозвался Сириус, не скрывая, что впечатлен. — Где ты научился?... Хотя, надо признать, это было по-слизерински гнусно.

— Заткнись, — Регулус прижал платок к его разбитой губе. — Это всё из-за тебя! Я бы никогда… я…

Сириус перехватил платок и, отнимая его от лица, с удивлением уставился на пятно крови на белоснежной ткани.

— Ну, разумеется, ты бы никогда, — отстраненно произнес он, опускаясь на сундук и проводя пальцами по губам.

— Прости меня, — повторил Регулус потерянно.

— Да ладно, ерунда, — отмахнулся Сириус. — Это было забавно. Хочешь пончик?

Тарелка с пончиками, чудом уцелевшая в побоище, по-прежнему стояла на полу возле кровати.

Регулус глянул на нее и зажал рот руками — на мгновение показалось, что сейчас его вывернет дрянными впечатлениями этого дня — дядюшкиным «министерским» подарком, маминой истерикой, собственной злостью на брата…

— Реджи, ну хватит. Что ты как девчонка? — прикрикнул Сириус. — Не вздумай утопить добрую драку в слезах! Драгоценная мамочка делает из тебя черти что, а ведь ты очень неплох… Просто прекрати держаться за ее юбку, слышишь?

— Почему ты думаешь, что я… держусь за ее юбку… — сглатывая подкативший к горлу комок, тихо спросил Регулус.

— Потому что ты выглядишь и ведешь себя, как комнатный цветок! Я и не знал, что ты, по крайней мере, умеешь драться! — Сириус уже улыбался до ушей — он вообще подолгу ни о чем не печалился.

— Умею, — откликнулся Регулус кисло, разглядывая свои руки и все еще не в силах поверить, что ударил брата по лицу. — А цветы у мамы никогда не росли… Помнишь, сколько раз она покупала у Раву — и в горшках, и луковицами… Они всегда погибали, ни один не зацвел.

— Именно, — кивнул Сириус, и, перегнувшись через Регулуса, достал из тарелки пончик. — Я не хочу стать одним из ее горшечных растений. Потому-то и стараюсь бывать здесь как можно реже... Так не будешь? Ну, ладно, — он отправил пончик себе в рот и с удовольствием, словно какой-нибудь невоспитанный грязнокровка, облизал пальцы.

Регулус отвел взгляд. Даже в своей нарочитой грубости и сознательном отказе от хороших манер Сириус умудрялся оставаться обаятельным.

— Сыграй что-нибудь, — кивнув на гитару, попросил Регулус. — Только не так, как днем…

— Нет, довольно я позлил мать сегодня, — отмахнулся Сириус. — В этом доме и музыка становится жутким скрежетом… Дрянное место. Я в Хогвартсе тебе сыграю, договорились? Там — настоящий дом.

Сириус зевнул и потянулся, задевая дверцу шкафа. Стекло недовольно звякнуло, а Регулус только теперь заметил, что полки совершенно пусты.

— А где корабли?! — воскликнул он в замешательстве. — Сириус?

— Тут, — похлопав рукой по сундуку, отозвался брат. — Я убрал их еще прошлым летом…

— Но зачем?!

— Предпочел потопить свой флот, когда понял, что не выиграю сражение, — Сириус пожал плечами. — Впрочем, — он снова посмотрел на Регулуса странным долгим взглядом, — может быть, я ошибся, и еще не вся эскадра лежит на дне морском…

— Я не понимаю, — перебил Регулус, потому что ему вновь стало не по себе.

— Поймешь когда-нибудь! — загадочно отозвался Сириус и, вручив-таки брату тарелку с пончиками, выдворил его из своей комнаты.

* * *

Регулуса всегда бесила манера Сириуса говорить загадками и напускать на себя таинственный вид.

Смысл слов брата дошел до него только полгода спустя, одной долгой летней ночью, когда, лежа в постели без сна, Регулус прислушивался к тихим звукам гитары за стеной своей комнаты. Сириус наконец-то научился извлекать из подаренного дядей инструмента не ужасающий скрежет, а настоящую музыку, которую можно было слушать без ущерба для своих ушей.

Закрыв глаза, Регулус качался на волнах странных, новых для него — и вместе с тем как будто давно знакомых — ощущений: тревоги и покоя, слитых в единое целое, дрожащих и мерцающих в ночном воздухе как свет далеких звезд над крышей соседского дома.

Он мучился какой-то неясной истомой, то скидывая липнущую к телу простынь, то вновь натягивая ее, как в лихорадке.

На границе сна и яви перед ним мелькнула, словно крыло бабочки — улыбка, знакомая ему с детства, улыбка, от которой на голых ветвях зацветают розовые цветы…

Сириуса никогда не интересовало, бежит ли кто-то следом за ним или уже безнадежно отстал: переходя на бег, он объявлял начало игры, которая становилась самоцелью...

Приняв однажды условия этой игры, Регулус через много лет сумел, наконец, поймать то, за чем так долго бежал.

Наутро он проснулся совсем больным: слабость, озноб и ощущение, что под ногами разверзается пропасть, только усугубились за завтраком, когда в столовую явился Сириус. Обычно на летних каникулах Звезда изволила почивать до полудня, а иногда и вовсе до послеобеденного чая, но сегодня что-то разбудило ее и заставило выкатиться на небосклон.

Отчаянно зевая и запуская пятерню в лохматые спутавшиеся волосы, в косо застегнутой всего на две пуговицы рубашке, Звезда меланхолично помешивала кофе, а Регулус, чувствуя, как щеки наливаются предательским румянцем, украдкой смотрел на трепещущие ресницы и дерзкий изгиб губ, на еле прикрытую тонкой тканью широкую грудную клетку.

Он пока понятия не имел, что происходит и почему так мучительно-сладко смотреть на Сириуса, сидя на привычном месте напротив него за столом, и откуда взялся страх встретиться с ним взглядом.

Влюбленность вырастает из мелочей, как цветок из зерна. У Вальбурги цветы никогда не росли, а сердце Регулуса раскрывалось, слово бутон. И от того, как этот невидимый глазу цветок набирал силу, стены внутреннего форта рушились, рассыпаясь в пыль — так уже было раньше, однажды, в тот самый день, когда Регулус позволил себе надеяться, чем обрек себя на неотвратимую погибель.

Это был самый длинный завтрак в его жизни. Все полчаса, обычно проходившие незаметно, минута за минутой, Регулус следил за тем, чтобы не выронить из ослабевших пальцев нож, хлеб или чашку.

К концу завтрака лихорадочный румянец на щеках сына не укрылся от матери. Она нашла, что у него жар, и отправила в постель. До конца дня к нему в комнату заходил лишь Кричер, сначала с миской супа в обед, потом — с мясным пудингом на ужин.

Сириусу, разумеется, даже в голову не пришло проведать его.

Зато Регулус, на несколько дней предоставленный сам себе, ни на минуту не мог подумать о ком-то еще, кроме брата.

Он не знал, что ему теперь делать с Сириусом — так автор, уже написавший половину истории, внезапно обнаруживает, что его персонаж стал гораздо шире первоначального замысла. Сириус никогда не укладывался в рамки, но то, что происходило сейчас, перешло все границы человеческого понимания.

Какими бы ни были отношения братьев в разные периоды жизни, прежде Регулус всегда видел Сириуса внутренним зрением, знал, что означает каждый его жест или взгляд... Но теперь он словно впервые увидел Сириуса со стороны. Взглянул на него не как на неотъемлемую часть себя, а как на абсолютно автономную величину, самостоятельную систему, у которой было совершенно чуждое Регулусу содержание... и притягательная форма. Никогда прежде Регулус не замечал, какие у брата правильные черты лица, как небрежно и дерзко спадают по плечам его кудри... Как он высок и строен, как воинственно и независимо он хочет держаться, сколько дерзости в его взгляде... и как этот взгляд обжигает каждый раз, когда Сириус смотрит на него.

Он был очень красив, и в его грациозности таилась сила, которая влекла Регулуса к себе и одновременно вызывала страх. Ему казалось, что, если Сириус узнает о его чувствах, он растопчет их, разломает, походя, как когда-то в детстве ломал цветы на матушкиной клумбе.

* * *

Напряжение, жившее в нем, как будто стало обретать материальные формы, изменяя окружающий мир: в последние летние дни отец почти не выходил из своего кабинета, мать и Сириус постоянно ссорились.

Назревал большой скандал, и однажды утром он действительно разразился.

Регулус был в ванной, когда услышал громкие крики, доносящиеся из кухни.

Спустившись вниз, он приник ухом к двери.

— Никогда, — кричала матушка, — никогда в семье Блэков не было человека, способного наплевать на традиции, которые формировались веками! Ты выродок, Сириус! Я поверить не могу, что родила такого сына!

— Папа, наверное, тоже не может! — со смесью ярости и презрения вторил ей голос Сириуса. — Ручаюсь, он выискивает во мне сходство с соседскими магглами!

На мгновение повисла тишина, которую, словно змеиное шипение, рассекло мамино: «Ах ты, гадина» и звук удара, такого сильного, словно повалился посудный шкаф.

Послышался топот ног. Регулус едва успел отпрыгнуть в сторону: дверь распахнулась, Сириус пронесся мимо и молнией взлетел вверх по лестнице. И тотчас следом за ним выскочила мать.

— Орион! — заорала она так, что звякнули витражные стекла на площадке второго этажа. — Держи его!

Из гостиной появился отец и недоуменно уставился на жену. Жилет его был расстегнут, в руках он держал утреннюю газету, на носу поблескивали очки.

— Что за бунт на корабле? — спросил он.

— За ним, быстро! — скомандовала Вальбурга и, подхватив юбки, устремилась к лестнице. Отец, качая головой, подчинился.

Регулус шмыгнул на кухню — шкаф, действительно, обрушился на пол, и все вокруг было усеяно крупой и осколками битой посуды. Регулус с ужасом разглядывал картину разрушения. Он ясно представил себе, как мать в беспамятстве выхватывает палочку, Сириус уклоняется, и предназначавшееся ему проклятие попадает в шкаф.

Сверху снова раздались крики, и Регулус метнулся туда, еще не зная, что будет делать и чью сторону примет в этом конфликте.

— Ломай! Ломай дверь, Орион! — надрывалась мать. — В этот раз он получит то, что заслужил! Довольно безнаказанности!

Отец, суетясь, послал в дверь заклинание, но та не шелохнулась. Тогда мать, оттолкнув его, сама взялась за дело. Полетели щепки, и дверь поддалась с душераздирающим треском.

Мать решительно шагнула в комнату, отец последовал за ней. Регулус, наблюдавший эти баталии с почтительного расстояния, тоже рискнул подняться наверх.

Взору его предстала разъяренная мама посреди совершенно пустой комнаты. Только хлопала широко распахнутая оконная рама, а от ножки массивного кресла через подоконник спускалась веревка из разорванной простыни. Мать посмотрела из окна и молча покинула комнату. Отец, топтавшийся в дверях, неопределенно хмыкнул и, уткнувшись в свою газету, тоже отправился вниз.

Регулус вздохнул. Аккуратно прикрыв за родителями дверь, он достал из шкафа чемодан Сириуса и принялся складывать в него вещи брата. Он старательно гнал от себя мысли о том, что до школы еще целых два дня, за которые с его глупым братцем может случиться все что угодно.

Два дня спустя они встретились на вокзале Кингс-Кросс. Сириус выглядел помятым, но довольным, словно поймал снитч.

— Я всегда знал, что могу на тебя рассчитывать! — забирая у Регулуса свой чемодан, радостно воскликнул он. — Галстук мой положил? А серую рубашку? Детка! Моя благодарность не знает границ!

— Где ты был, Сириус? — сердясь на него за шутовской тон, перебил Регулус.

— О, ты мне не поверишь! — безмятежно улыбнулся Сириус. — Я отлично провел время, от души повеселился... Правда, кажется, подцепил блох! — с этими словами похлопав ошеломленного Регулуса по плечу, он поспешил туда, где из дверей вагона ему отчаянно махали руками гриффиндорские приятели.

* * *

Это был трудный год. В каждом письме Регулус должен был лгать матери, что у него все в порядке, каждый чертов месяц он должен был выходить на квиддичное поле, чтобы встретиться там лицом к лицу с Сириусом.

Даже формальное соперничество теперь составляло для Регулуса проблему. Сириус одним своим присутствием приводил его в невообразимое волнение, и это мешало сосредоточиться на снитче — и Квиддич, и все остальное вдруг стало казаться ему ерундой.

Временами им овладевала рассеянность, так что даже Слагхорн должен был назначать ему отработки. Несколько раз приходилось чистить котлы в компании брата. Спасало Регулуса только то, что Сириус обращал на него мало внимания — он то и дело доставал из кармана зеркальце и разговаривал с ним, называя его «Джейми».

На Рождество он снова укатил к Поттерам, но накануне поймал Регулуса в Большом зале.

— Ты не поедешь домой, — сказал Регулус, как только они отошли в сторону от столов, где их могли услышать. — И я должен передать это маме.

— Можешь ничего не передавать ей, — отмахнулся Сириус.

— Тогда зачем ты ставишь меня в известность о своих планах? — стараясь говорить как можно спокойнее, уточнил Регулус.

Сириус дернул плечом.

— Я просто подумал, что… может быть, это будет иметь для тебя какое-то значение, — произнес он, не глядя в глаза брату. — Джеймс пригласил меня… Но я поехал бы с тобой, если бы ты сделал это первый.

— Что? — спросил Регулус, чувствуя, как сердце стремительно проваливается куда-то вниз. — Ты… просто дразнишь меня, да?

— Думай, что хочешь, — Сириус устремил на него тяжелый взгляд без тени насмешки. — Счастливого Рождества, Реджи.

Не прибавив больше ни слова, он развернулся и ушел за свой стол.

* * *

Привычка притворяться, будто все хорошо, довольно долго помогала Регулусу держать лицо. Но все рухнуло в первый же день летних каникул, когда братья вернулись домой. Принимая душ с дороги и переодеваясь в любимую пижаму, Регулус еще уверял себя, что всё будет хорошо, но семейный обед, больше напоминавший посиделки на пороховых бочках, окончательно избавил его от иллюзий.

Отец поначалу пытался шутить, чтобы разрядить накалившуюся обстановку, но мама поджимала губы, и Регулус чувствовал себя очень неловко. Чего нельзя было сказать про Сириуса, — брат как ни в чем не бывало уплетал суп и пирожки, подперев рукой щеку и едва не макая волосы в тарелку.

Он нарочито громко стучал ложкой, и мать, наконец, не выдержала.

— Ты ужасно ведешь себя, Сириус. Хогвартс за последние два десятка лет превратился в хлев?! И что с твоей прической?

— А что с моей прической? — Сириус поднял на нее совершенно невинный взгляд. Регулус хорошо знал, что он придуривается. От матери это тоже не укрылось.

— Твои волосы... Это просто немыслимо. Посмотри на брата!

Это было как удар под дых — мать снова начала их ссорить. Регулус почувствовал разбегающиеся по телу волны страха, когда серые глаза брата остановились на его лице. Оценивающий взгляд словно пытался проникнуть внутрь сознания Регулуса, и тот с ужасом почувствовал, что заливается румянцем.

Он потупился.

Сириус хмыкнул.

— Предлагаешь мне равняться на Реджи? — спросил он с убийственной иронией. — Да если бы Реджи был девчонкой, я...

И тут он произнес что-то такое, от чего у мамы опрокинулась чашка, а по свежей скатерти поползло уродливое кофейное пятно.

Отец не говоря ни слова поднялся с места и взял Сириуса за ухо.

На лице у того сразу появилось отстраненно-страдальческое выражение, — вылитый святой Себастьян под римскими стрелами! — и он покорно поплелся за отцом из столовой. Когда дверь за ними закрылась, мама бросила салфетку. Плечи ее поникли, а в высокой прическе подозрительно задрожали кудряшки.

Регулус тотчас забыл, как сердился на нее за попытку внести раздор в их с братом отношения, — выбравшись из-за стола, он поймал ее руку и утешительно сжал.

— Что это значит, мама? То, что он сказал?

— Мерзость... это мерзость! — мать отняла у него руку, но лишь затем, чтобы налить себе воды. Сделав глоток, она продолжила чуть громче: — Чтобы я не видела вас вместе, слышишь, Регулус?

* * *

Отец заставил маму принять успокоительное зелье и лечь в постель, после чего закрылся у себя в кабинете. В доме воцарилась пугающая тишина, и Регулус поднялся на третий этаж.

У Сириуса было не заперто. Без следа былого раскаяния на лице он полулежал на своей кровати и терзал струны гитары. Гитара дребезжала, кряхтела, не строила лад.

Бросив мимолетный взгляд на вошедшего, Сириус снова уткнулся в гриф, словно нашел там какую-то восьмую ноту. Регулус сел на край его постели — совсем как в детстве.

— Мама говорит, ты сказал обо мне что-то очень плохое, — произнес он.

Сириус отложил гитару и выпрямился.

— Она лжет, — ответил он спокойно. Регулус поморщился от его грубости, но Сириус, словно не замечая этого, продолжал говорить: — Иногда я думаю, что она уже рехнулась от собственной злости… Чего удивляться, здесь все стены пропитаны ядом… А ты всё слушаешь её… И веришь ей… Какой же ты ещё ребенок, Реджи... Я ведь всего-навсего сказал, что, родись ты девчонкой... я назвал бы тебя своей желанной.

Регулус сморгнул. Он не мог взять в толк, каким ветром их обоих отбросило так далеко от берега и несет прямиком на грозу.

— Сириус... — сказал он, смущенно и вместе с тем решительно придвигаясь ближе. — Я уже давно никого не слушаю и никому не верю… И, если в этом доме есть что-то по-настоящему ядовитое, — это я сам… Это я во всем виноват… Я несколько лет подряд наполнял эти стены своей ненавистью… Я учился ненавидеть — тебя… Чтобы забыть и никогда не вспоминать, как сильно я хотел, чтобы ты… называл меня своим желанным.

Он вдруг сбился и замолчал. Это словно нырнуть в холодную воду — из груди рвется крик, но дыхание перехватывает так, что не можешь издать ни звука.

Но Сириус вдруг тоже как-то совсем стушевался и настороженно посмотрел на Регулуса из завесы своих волнистых нестриженых прядей.

— Правда? — спросил он со странной кривой улыбкой, невольно прикасаясь ко все еще горящему уху. — И ты… научился?

— Нет. Это не сработало, — прошептал Регулус.

Воцарилась тишина, словно комнату накрыли шелковым платком.

А потом Сириус подался вперед и, не отпуская взгляда Регулуса, осторожно расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу на пижамной куртке брата, за ней — вторую... И, не сдерживаясь больше, резко дернул полы рубашки в стороны. Регулус не успел понять, что произошло, как Сириус уже опрокинул его на постель и навалился сверху, просовывая руку под резинку штанов брата. Регулус ахнул, выгибаясь навстречу.

Он вдруг понял, что задыхается, что от одного взгляда Сириуса его бросает в жар — от этого расфокусированного, полубезумного взгляда неестественно ярких глаз...

Они перекатились по постели. Устроив руки на бедрах брата, Сириус чувствительно царапнул его, избавляя от штанов. Это было проделано так ловко, что уже спустя миг Регулус оказался совершенно обнаженным. Все еще не понимая, что происходит, он ошалело посмотрел на Сириуса. Превосходная реакция, не раз выручавшая его в квиддичных матчах, позволила бы и теперь поймать противника, если бы в Сириусе была хоть капля слизеринского притворства. Но тот, как истинный гриффиндорец, шел к своей цели напрямую.

Стянув с себя футболку и штаны, Сириус приник к брату всем телом, накрывая его рот губами. Поцелуй был глубоким и до такой степени развратным, что Регулус успел испугаться, но рука Сириуса легла на его член, и всё остальное перестало существовать.

Сириус как будто знал всё о нем. Правильный темп, сила прикосновений, момент, когда надо отстраниться и дать глотнуть воздуха, момент, когда нужно поймать готовый сорваться с губ стон — он безошибочно угадывал то, что происходило с Регулусом. А тот впервые в жизни целиком и полностью утратил контроль над ситуацией. Несколько минут — и он уже позабыл не только о незапертой двери, но и вообще обо всем на свете. Сейчас он позволил бы Сириусу делать абсолютно всё, что тому вздумается.

В нем словно поднималась горячая волна, и, когда уже стало казаться, что сейчас перельется через край, Сириус внезапно убрал руку. Регулус застонал и сам потянулся пальцами к изнывающему члену, но Сириус остановил его.

— Подожди... — пробормотал он хрипло, заставляя брата приподнять бедра. Тот подчинился — сейчас он сделал бы что угодно — и Сириус подхватил его под колени, шире раздвигая их в стороны. — Регулус, — задыхающимся шепотом выговорил он. — Если хочешь, кричи.

* * *

Каждый раз, когда Регулус пытался вспомнить, как это было, что он испытал в свой первый раз, — он видел все сквозь тот шелковый платок, который набросила на минувшие события его память. Сквозь шелк угадывались очертания столбика кровати, складок балдахина… Еще он помнил пламя — возможно, у Сириуса в комнате горела лампа, или он сам, Регулус, горел, словно лампа, и огонь снизу вверх поднимался по его телу…

…От этого было сначала больно, потом — чертовски хорошо. Боль вызвала недоумение — откуда она взялась? — но эти мысли быстро ушли. Сознание как будто на время отключилось и вернулось к нему с пониманием того, что сейчас он как никогда прежде полон Сириусом. Что Сириус — всюду. И это было так правильно, так идеально правильно, что Регулус инстинктивно сильнее обхватил брата ногами за пояс. Сириус всхлипнул, делая последнее резкое движение, и обмяк, опустившись на Регулуса всей тяжестью тела.

Горячая влага струилась по внутренней стороне бедер, и Регулус зажмурился, чтобы крепко-накрепко сохранить в своей памяти эти ощущения и эйфорическое счастье от того, что Сириус делал с ним.

Они еще долго лежали, не шевелясь, пока наконец Регулус не позволил себе открыть глаза, встречаясь взглядом с Сириусом.

Слова были не нужны, особенно — теперь. По-прежнему не давая Регулусу пошевелиться, Сириус склонился к его обкусанным губам и осторожно очертил их контур кончиком языка.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он тихо — ему, должно быть, очень хотелось произнести вслух то, что они оба знали и так.

* * *

Вечером они вдвоем курили в комнате Сириуса, свесившись из окна. Внизу лениво шевелилась на ночном ветру листва, черная и золотая, с сигареты летел пепел и оранжевые искры, и исчезали во тьме.

— Помнишь, как мы ловили тут рыбу? — говорил Сириус.

Регулус кивал — и уже не удивлялся, что Сириус тоже помнит.

Ужинать не пошли — взяли на кухне сдобных булочек и молока, — мать, если и знала это, ничего не сказала. Она так и не вышла из своей комнаты, и отец не показывался из кабинета, поэтому создавалась иллюзия, будто в доме их только двое.

Они брызгались в зеркало в ванной — зеркало фыркало и ругалось, — потом друг в друга, потом, включив душ посильнее, вдвоем забрались под струи воды и целовались до тех пор, пока коврик на полу не пропитался насквозь.

После ванной Сириус закутал Регулуса в полотенце, уложил его на свою широкую постель и лег рядом, обнимая и гладя по волосам.

— Я хочу проснуться утром и сразу же увидеть тебя, — сказал он. — Обещай, что не уйдешь.

— Я останусь с тобой, — Регулус выпутался из полотенца, освобождая руки, чтобы тоже обнять брата. — Спи. Чем скорее заснешь, тем скорее увидишь меня снова.

Сириус тихонько рассмеялся в ответ, щекоча губы и подбородок Регулуса своим дыханием, а потом оба почти одновременно провалились в сон.

* * *

Родители на некоторое время совсем оставили их в покое. Мать не выходила из комнаты — Кричер относил ей туда подносы с едой. Отец был рассеян за завтраком, не приходил на обед и опаздывал к ужину — в Министерстве опять творилось что-то странное.

Сириус и Регулус, предоставленные сами себе, спускались в столовую вдвоем, болтали и смеялись за столом, чего мать никогда не допустила бы. Сириус демонстрировал невообразимые манеры, очевидно, заимствованные им у приятелей-грязнокровок. Но Регулуса не раздражало даже это. Он был совершенно, одуряющее счастлив в эти дни, словно летнее солнце пробудило от сна его внутренний цветок, заставляя его раскрыться.

Они разбирали корабли, больше года пролежавшие в сундуке, читали книги по высшей магии, перемежая чтение где-то раздобытыми Сириусом романчиками, разговаривали обо всем на свете, валялись на постели, насыщая и питая свою болезненную зависимость друг от друга. Под настроение Сириус брался за гитару, и несколько исполненных им вещей тронули Регулуса до слёз.

Спустя две недели Регулус впервые решился заговорить о том, что между ними произошло — прежде они, каждый по своим причинам, избегали этой темы.

— Откуда ты знал, что нужно делать, Сириус? — спросил Регулус осторожно. Время было послеобеденное, и оба улеглись подремать немного, разморенные летним зноем, но, как всегда, разогнали весь сон болтовней. — Ты уже делал это раньше, да?

Он повернулся к брату, тот, подложив ладонь под щеку, смотрел на него. Ответ был очевиден, но Регулусу зачем-то хотелось услышать всё самому — ему казалось, что он легче примет это, если Сириус скажет вслух.

— Так делал? — повторил он, тоже укладываясь на бок, лицом к Сириусу.

— Ну, допустим, — неохотно ответил Сириус. — И что с того?

— Расскажи, — потребовал Регулус.

Сириус сморщил нос, но не посмел отмолчаться.

— Это случилось в прошлом году… В Хогвартсе, — начал он, прикрывая глаза. — Была там одна девчонка… Старше меня на два года… С Райвенкло… Или с Хаффлпаффа… Не помню…

— Как это не помнишь? — от возмущения Регулус даже приподнялся на локте.

— Да все они одинаковые, — фыркнул Сириус. — Ты будешь слушать или нет? В общем, она за мной давно бегала и все рассуждала о свободной любви… Потом была другая… С Хаффлпафа… Или нет, наоборот, с Райвенкло. Ну, про них нечего рассказывать… Интереснее было с семикурсницей-гриффиндоркой… Подружкой Роберта… Ты помнишь Роберта? Ну конечно, откуда тебе его помнить, ты ведь не играл тогда в Квиддич… Так вот, сначала она думала добиться взаимности от Джейми, но он ее до смерти боялся… Она была его выше на две головы, и с таким громким голосом — за сотню ярдов слышно… Но меня этим не испугать, и она предложила мне встретиться… Ох, что она вытворяла… — Сириус глубоко вздохнул, расплываясь в мечтательной улыбке. — Ну вот, после нее я встречался с однокурсницей, ты ее знаешь, такая смуглая, Роуз… Не то чтобы она меня сильно привлекала, но у нее были красивые волосы… густые, цвета воронова крыла, — Сириус протянул руку и намотал одну из прядок Регулуса себе на палец.

Повисло молчание. Сириус смотрел на Регулуса и, похоже, совершенно забыл, о чем говорил.

Регулус, поначалу мучимый ревностью и немного — завистью, теперь почти утешился: он ясно понимал сейчас, что занимает в жизни Сириуса совершенно особое место, на которое никогда не могла бы претендовать ни одна из безымянных девиц брата.

— И я расставался с ними так же легко, как сходился, — словно подслушав его мысли, добавил Сириус. — У меня ни разу не было серьезных отношений, да и не могло быть. Потому что я всегда любил только одного человека.

— Кого же? — спросил Регулус, холодея. Он уже догадывался, какой ответ услышит. На мгновение он так возненавидел Джеймса Поттера, что забыл обо всем на свете, поэтому не сразу смог понять, о чем речь, когда Сириус, ласково улыбнувшись, ответил:

— Тебя, болван.

* * *

Приятели-гриффиндорцы активно писали Сириусу письма. Несколько раз брат даже уходил из дому, чтобы встретиться с ними где-то в городе — и возвращался за полночь. Регулус сердился, но не показывал виду — он понимал, что Сириусу почему-то дороги этот задавака Поттер, бледная моль Люпин и совершеннейшее ничтожество Петтигрю.

И старался принять их существование как данность. Поэтому просто ждал брата в своей, а иногда и в его, комнате, и засыпал только тогда, когда хлопнет входная дверь, возвещая возвращение неугомонного гуляки.

Днем братья стали видеться реже: мать наконец покинула свою комнату и теперь неустанно следила за Регулусом или сцеплялась с Сириусом из-за какой-нибудь ерунды.

Накануне очередной своей вылазки в город Сириус снова разругался с ней и ушел крайне раздраженный.

Регулус переживал, что в таком состоянии братец может наделать каких-нибудь глупостей, и прождал его почти до двух часов ночи. Но Сириус не спешил возвращаться, и Регулус задремал. Он не знал, сколько времени пребывал в забытьи, пока не услышал, как кто-то зовет его по имени.

— Реджи! — шепот ворвался Регулусу прямо в ухо, разгоняя сон. Он приподнялся, оглядываясь — в комнате было темно, ночник погас.

— Что?.. — пробормотал он спросонья.

Сириус, а это, конечно, был он, дыша крепким алкогольным запахом, снова ткнулся влажными губами в его ухо.

— Давай же, проснись, Реджи, детка!

— Не называй меня «Реджи», — Регулус терпеть не мог, когда Сириус приходил пьяный, и тот прекрасно знал об этом. В качестве наказания Регулус отвернулся на другой бок, с головой накрываясь одеялом. Но братец видимо выпил больше обычного, поскольку сдаваться не собирался.

— Не вздумай уснуть! — снова прошептал он, стаскивая с Регулуса одеяло. — Мне поговорить с тобой нужно. Я ухожу из дома! Ты слышишь?

— Отстань! — посоветовал Регулус, и Сириус, как ни странно, послушался, давая, наконец, ему возможность уснуть.

Утром Регулус сам растолкал Сириуса спозаранку — несмотря на то, что братец так сладко спал, разметавшись на простынях.

Приоткрыв один глаз, Сириус застонал.

— Который час? Голова болит.

— Девять или около того. Вставай, сейчас позвонят к завтраку.

— Не хочу, — Сириус спрятал лицо в изгиб локтя, всем своим видом выражая страдание.

Регулус молчал пару мгновений, потом потеребил Сириуса за плечо.

— Мне не приснилось вчера, что ты хочешь уйти? — спросил он.

— Не приснилось. Мы разругались с матерью, — приглушенно ответил Сириус.

— Из-за чего?...

— Да из-за тебя.

— Я ей ничего не говорил! — похолодел Регулус.

— Нет, нет... Она не знает... Просто думает, что я на тебя дурно влияю. Так что к черту! — Сириус выглянул из-за баррикады подушек и перин, вид у него был помятый, но глаза вспыхнули воинственным огнем, прежде чем снова закрыться. Голова его безвольно опустилась на подушки.

— И где ты собираешься жить? — спросил Регулус.

Сириус усердно изображал бревно. Регулусу пришлось пару раз толкнуть его, прежде чем тот, завозившись, ответил:

— Джейми приютит меня. Он обещал поговорить со своим отцом.

— Джейми, — повторил Регулус бездумно. Боги, как он ненавидел этого гриффиндорского вездесущего выскочку... Что бы ни говорила мать, в одном Регулус был с ней солидарен — Джеймс действительно всегда был неподходящей компанией для Сириуса.

— Детка, послушай. Бежим со мной? — пока Регулус размышлял, Сириус снова успел выбраться из своего укрытия. — Свалим отсюда, вместе, — он потянул Регулуса за ворот пижамной куртки. — И сможем никогда больше не прятаться.

— Постой, — уклоняясь от прикосновений, возразил Регулус. — О чем ты говоришь? Уйти... А как же мама? И папа? Каково будет им? И потом, считаешь, твой приятель Джейми, — Регулус нарочно сделал ударение на "Джейми", — будет в восторге, если ты явишься к нему на порог с довеском в виде меня? Что ты ему скажешь?

— Джейми — отличный парень... Он не будет против, — неуверенно ответил Сириус, и Регулус, оттолкнув его, встал.

— Ты даже не говорил с ним об этом, — заметил он почти спокойно. Судя по виноватому выражению лица Сириуса, это действительно было так. Брат либо не рассчитывал на то, что Регулус ответит согласием, либо вообще не подумал о нем, планируя очередную дерзкую выходку.

— Ты не знаешь его! Он... ты ничего не понимаешь! — оправдываясь, начал Сириус. — Он будет рад нам обоим... Вот увидишь!

— Не увижу, — жестко перебил Регулус. — Потому что я не иду с тобой. Я не чемодан, который можно оставить у друзей на хранение. И, если ты относишься ко мне как к чемодану, отправляйся-ка ты налегке.

С этими словами Регулус захлопнул за собой дверь комнаты. Сириус не пытался остановить его.

* * *

Всё в доме пришло в движение — Сириус собрал вещи и отбыл в неизвестном направлении, предварительно поклявшись Регулусу, что найдет способ связаться с ним.

Разумеется, он не удержался от прощального скандала с родителями, во время которого выложил им всё, что думает о своей фамилии, ее представителях и тех принципах, коих они годами придерживались.

Регулус сидел у себя, но вопли, доносившиеся с первого этажа, были слышны даже ему, на третьем. Наконец звонко хлопнула входная дверь, и воцарилась тишина.

Мать снова не вышла к обеду, отец был чернее тучи, и Регулус даже не пытался заговорить с ним о Сириусе. Он не обвинял родителей в случившемся — в глубине души он давно знал, что вся эта история закончится так. Но это не помогало смириться с собственной потерей.

Потому что лето принадлежало Регулусу. Они с Сириусом почти не общались в школе, но летом, каждый долгий светлый день, Сириус был рядом с ним, Сириус был его.

Теперь обстоятельства отняли у них и это.

Вечером, проходя мимо материнской спальни, Регулус услышал за дверью глухие рыдания и приник к замочной скважине. В комнате было темно — на стене еле-еле заметно трепетал отсвет свечного пламени. Больше ничего не было видно, но он явственно слышал всхлипы и даже различил несколько фраз — «Зачем я отпустила его» и «Позор семьи».

Регулус занес было руку, чтобы постучаться к матери, но, подумав, отступил от двери и отправился наверх.

* * *

Сириус написал Регулусу письмо из дома Поттеров, сообщая, что добрался благополучно. Некоторое время он прожил у Джеймса, но в конце лета его пригласил перебраться к себе дядя Альфард. Это была большая удача для Регулуса — дядя жил всего в нескольких кварталах от площади Гриммо.

Филин дяди Альфарда, с которым Сириус прислал записку, битый час прождал адресата на подоконнике его комнаты. Регулус успел позавтракать, перекинуться парой слов с отцом, зайти в библиотеку, чтобы выбрать что-нибудь для чтения на ближайшие дни — и только после этого поднялся к себе. Недовольное уханье перепугало его, и он принялся бранить филина на все лады, пока не заметил письмо, привязанное к лапке. Сердце подпрыгнуло, когда Регулус развернул послание и узнал почерк Сириуса. В записке было всего несколько слов: «Завтра в 11.00» и дядюшкин адрес.

На радостях Регулус сгреб в охапку птицу, которую только что ругал, целуя ее взъерошенные перья. Филин ошалело фыркнул и улетел, не дожидаясь угощения. Регулус покружился с письмом по комнате, перечитывая его бесконечно много раз и, наконец, запрятал под подушку.

Накануне встречи он не мог уснуть почти всю ночь, представляя себе в подробностях все, что сделает с Сириусом после стольких недель разлуки.

Его даже слегка подташнивало от волнения, когда с утра он пытался проглотить яичницу с беконом и кофе, совершенно не чувствуя вкуса.

Мать смотрела на сына с нескрываемым осуждением, поджав губы, но ничего не спросила о причинах его взбудораженности. Даже когда он сообщил ей, что на часок уйдет из дома прогуляться до книжной лавки. Вряд ли она поверила в эту версию, но ему было все равно.

Он не помнил, как прошел расстояние, разделявшее его с Сириусом, не знал, что ему делать с лицом и куда девать руки, когда звонил в двери дядюшкиного особняка. И едва успел принять равнодушно-учтивый вид, когда вместо брата на пороге возник сам дядюшка.

— Регулус! Доброе утро, — удивленно сказал он.

— Я хотел бы повидаться с Сириусом, — едва догадавшись кивнуть в ответ на приветствие, выпалил Регулус.

— Что ж, заходи. Чаю?

— Да, пожалуйста, — автоматически ответил Регулус.

Дядя вызвал домовика.

— Приготовь чай, — распорядился он и повернулся к Регулусу. — Сириус еще спит. Сейчас я разбужу его. Проходи в гостиную.

Разумеется, Регулус не послушался, — крадучись, он последовал за дядей и замер возле лестницы.

Считая дядюшкины шаги, он прикидывал, какая из комнат теперь принадлежит его брату. Судя по всему, это была одна из маленьких гостевых спален. Регулус услышал, как дядя тихонько стучится и поворачивает ручку двери, и как он произносит: «Сириус, Вальбурга шпиона прислала... Спускайся, я велел подать чай».

Когда дядя вернулся в гостиную, Регулус как ни в чем не бывало сидел на диване и перелистывал альбом с гравюрами Дюрера.

— Как поживает мамаша? Здоров ли папенька? — спросил дядя, устраиваясь в кресле напротив и закуривая.

— Оба в добром здравии, благодарю, — отозвался Регулус. — Правда, отца беспокоят события на политической арене, но вы, конечно, лучше меня знаете ситуацию...

— Нет, нет! — махнул рукой дядя. — Я в последнее время совсем отошел от политики... А вот тебе не мешало бы знать, к кому из сильных мира сего примкнуть — ты уже взрослый, и скоро придется строить карьеру... Учись распознавать, откуда дует ветер.

— Вы по-прежнему прочите меня в министерство? — спросил Регулус.

— Конечно! А у тебя, разве, иные устремления? — хмыкнул дядя, подвигаясь к столу, на котором уже красовался чайный сервиз.

Регулус пожал плечами, и дядя снова хмыкнул.

— С твоей фамилией можно неплохо устроиться, не имея и вовсе никаких устремлений, — сообщил он, добавляя в чай имбирь.

— У вас такая же фамилия, дядя, — ответил Регулус, раздражаясь.

— Моя мать никогда не оказывала на меня такого влияния, как твоя — на тебя, — забавляясь его возмущением, ответил дядя. — Это всё крэббовская кровь... Они вечно воображали, что знают, как правильно воспитывать детей... И что в результате? Если бы не возможность с раннего возраста жить в собственном доме, я сбежал бы… точно так же, как и Сириус… В нашем роду не было ни одной мудрой женщины… Они не способны понять: сколько ни сжимай воду в кулаке, она все равно утечет сквозь пальцы.

— Отчего же вы сами не женились и не ввели в семью мудрую женщину? — краснея пятнами, произнес Регулус.

Дядя не успел ничего ответить на эту откровенную дерзость — веселый голос от двери произнес: «Доброе утро!» — и в гостиную вошел Сириус. Растрепанный, в халате — и такой уютный спросонья, что Регулусу захотелось обнять его, прижимаясь и отогревая свое сердце исходящим от Сириуса теплом... Но в присутствии дяди нельзя было помышлять даже о том, чтобы коснуться руки брата, не выдав себя.

Если бы Сириус позволил себе дома в таком виде явиться к завтраку, мать тотчас выдворила бы его из-за стола. Но дядя с любовью и гордостью взглянул на старшего племянника и кивнул, приглашая присоединиться к чаепитию.

Сириус обошел стул Регулуса, легко потрепав брата по плечу, и уселся за стол с таким непринужденным изяществом, словно всю жизнь провел в этом доме.

Регулус, чтобы спрятать густеющий румянец, быстро схватил чашку, сделал слишком большой глоток и, обжегшись, закашлялся.

— Как спалось, Сириус? — спросил дядюшка. — Не хуже, чем у Джейми, а?

— Отлично! — хватая одновременно молочник и сахарницу, отозвался Сириус. — Но он теперь до сентября будет забрасывать меня письмами!

— В таком случае, мы можем организовать на чердаке небольшую совятню, — предложил дядя.

— Это было бы замечательно! — воодушевился Сириус. — Я как раз забирался вчера на чердак... Мне хочется поставить там телескоп, но это ведь не помешает совам... Там есть такое удобное окно... Если ты не против.

— Разумеется, не против! — заверил дядя так, будто каждое слово Сириуса находил чрезвычайно остроумным.

Они все говорили и говорили о какой-то ерунде, и чая в чашке Регулуса оставалось все меньше. И по мере того, как он убывал, Регулусу становилось всё яснее, что дядя не даст им с Сириусом поговорить с глазу на глаз.

Волны солнечного света заливали гостиную, так не похожую на ту, в доме на площади Гриммо, и Сириус здесь никогда не встретил бы запрета ни для одной своей идеи, даже самой безумной. И конечно, Регулус чувствовал, что по сравнению с домом родителей у дяди действительно легче дышалось...

И он ощутил себя таким ненужным счастливому и довольному своей новой жизнью Сириусу, что не мог больше оставаться с ним под одной крышей. Когда дядя предложил еще чаю, он отказался и, по-прежнему не глядя на брата, встал из-за стола.

— Я, пожалуй, пойду, — сказал он, очень надеясь, что голос не дрожит.

Дядя не стал скрывать, что рад окончанию этого официального визита.

— Кланяйся родителям! Сообщи им, что Сириус тут жив, здоров и сыт, если это их хоть сколько-нибудь интересует, — любезно произнес он.

— Скажу непременно, — выдавил Регулус и метнулся в прихожую.

Сириус догнал его уже на пороге, вклиниваясь между ним и входной дверью, и удержал его за плечи.

— Реджи.

Дурея от его запаха, от его присутствия, от его прикосновений, Регулус поднял голову и посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Не называй меня «Реджи», — всхлипнул он. — И пусти, я...

Здесь его нервы, наконец, сдали, и, уткнувшись лбом в плечо брата, он разрыдался.

— Детка, — прижимая его к себе, зашептал Сириус ему в макушку. — Перестань. Твои слёзы сводят меня с ума...

Он наклонился, заставляя Регулуса поднять голову, и стал покрывать поцелуями его мокрое лицо.

— Сириус... Я не могу так больше, я не могу без тебя! — умоляюще выдохнул Регулус. — Что мне делать? Каждый день — словно пытка...

— Детка, мы с тобой сбежим, уплывём куда-нибудь на край света, — сказал Сириус так убедительно, будто у крыльца уже плескались волны и ждала на привязи лодка. — Нет ничего, что может разлучить нас по-настоящему, слышишь?

Зарываясь пальцами в волосы Регулуса, он теснее прижал брата к себе и отыскал губами его губы.

Отвечая на поцелуй, Регулус ощущал, как в груди растворяется тугой комок. Руки легли на пояс брата и почувствовали себя там на своем вместе. Ему стало хорошо и почти спокойно — впервые с момента побега Сириуса из дома. Но чувство радости быстро померкло, когда сзади что-то зашумело — и в коридоре появился дядя Альфард.

Отпрянув от брата, Регулус в ужасе уставился на дядюшку, который тоже смотрел на племянников с вытаращенными глазами.

Словно на голову ему вылили ведро ледяной воды — Регулус помертвел и, не помня себя, вылетел за порог. Он на одном дыхании промчался несколько кварталов, прежде чем силы покинули его. Забравшись в какую-то подворотню, он сел на корточки и закрыл лицо руками. Ощущение неизбывного ужаса давило на грудь, и дыхание вырывалось из горла с хрипом.

Вот то, чего он боялся больше всего на свете. Они попались. Что теперь будет? Что, если дядя выгонит Сириуса? А сам-то он, Регулус, хорош… Бросил брата, струсил, сбежал… Надо пойти, объясниться… Поклясться, что никогда больше… Нет, он не может в этом поклясться, ведь это всё равно что смерть для него… Зачем тогда жить, если без Сириуса?..

Он выплакал в подворотне все накопившиеся у него за это лето слезы, и, когда смог, наконец, подняться на ноги, совершенно не знал, куда ему теперь идти и как жить дальше.

* * *

Измученный, Регулус упал на кровать и уснул сразу же, как только вернулся домой. Ему снились кошмары, в которых какие-то неведомые люди преследовали их с Сириусом, и Регулус умолял брата: «Давай сбежим отсюда, давай навсегда уедем куда-нибудь вдвоем из этого города, ты же видишь, здесь опасно!» И Сириус как будто даже согласился, Регулус разбил свою копилку, сгреб все монеты и купил два билета на какой-то поезд, но двери закрылись перед самым их носом, или Сириус потерялся в вокзальной толпе, или случилось еще что-то дурное… Регулус проснулся в холодном поту. Дрожа, он стянул с постели покрывало, завернулся в него и уселся на подоконнике.

Небо догорало, и западный его окоем полыхал оранжево-красным. Уставившись невидящим взглядом в постепенно выцветающий горизонт, Регулус думал, каким способом ему свести счеты с жизнью. В прочитанных им книгах не содержалось никаких сколько-нибудь стоящих советов. Яд, кинжал, повешение, пуля в лоб… маггловские способы казались чересчур сложными для исполнения, а волшебных он не знал… Конечно, проще всего было все-таки отравиться — у матери достаточно лекарств, каждое из которых в больших дозах может послужить билетом в преисподнюю… Он уже всерьез прикинул, как можно выкрасть зелье из шкафчика матери, когда в комнате появился Кричер.

— Хозяин Регулус, к вам пришли, — кланяясь, сообщил он.

— Ко мне? — с сомнением переспросил Регулус. — Кто же?

— Ваш дядя. Мистер Альфард Блэк. Он ждет вас в гостиной… И просил не тревожить хозяина Блэка и хозяйку Блэк…

— Хорошо, я сейчас спущусь, — пробормотал Регулус, снова чувствуя приступ паники. Будь у него под рукой яд, он принял бы его без промедления, но яда не было, значит, придется пойти и выслушать дядюшку. На краю сознания мелькнула слабая надежда, что, может быть, он еще сможет попросить за Сириуса — раз дядюшка не хотел видеть сестру и зятя, значит, намеревался поговорить с Регулусом наедине.

Сбросив покрывало, Регулус с громко стучащим в ушах сердцем спустился вниз и открыл дверь гостиной. Эта комната с мебелью темного дерева и плотными шторами на окнах никогда ему не нравилась. И дядюшка, неловко сидящий на краешке дивана, похоже, был также не в восторге от этого места. Он курил, стряхивая пепел прямо на ковер. Завидев Регулуса, он положил непотушенную сигару на стол, и она продолжала дымиться.

— Присядь, пожалуйста, — сказал дядя негромко, и Регулус ясно различил волнение в его голосе. — Мне нужно сказать тебе пару слов.

Регулус сел — не потому, что дядя был старше, и не потому, что в его руках сейчас была власть и над Регулусом, и над Сириусом, — а просто потому, что почувствовал любопытство. Он видел, что дядя нервничает больше его самого, и неожиданно успокоился. В конце концов, он всегда успеет упасть на колени, умоляя не наказывать Сириуса, а потом уйти к себе в комнату и принять яд…

— Регулус, — произнес дядя, разгоняя рукой сигаретный дым, но не пытаясь устранить его источник. — Ты, должно быть, догадываешься, о чем я хотел поговорить… Утреннее происшествие, которому я стал свидетелем… Мы уже обсудили всё с Сириусом и… Ты любишь его?

Регулус молчал, выбирая между «Это не ваше дело» и «Идите к чёрту», но дядя не выглядел агрессивным, так что в конце концов он предпочел просто кивнуть.

Дядя прикрыл глаза, словно соглашаясь с какими-то собственными мыслями, и продолжал:

— Он сказал мне, что тоже любит тебя. Может быть, то, что происходит — неправильно, но я не могу запретить вам этого… и никто не может. Я считаю Сириуса своим другом, и он меня тоже, надеюсь…

— Так вы не выгоните его на улицу? — встрепенулся Регулус, до этого с трудом понимавший, к чему дядюшка ведет свою речь.

— Помилуй, Регулус, с чего мне выгонять его на улицу? — дядя всплеснул руками, выдавая свою нервозность. — Я как раз хотел сказать тебе, что никто не вправе судить любовь. И я должен извиниться перед тобой за свой утренний тон… Я не знал, что ты пришел по своей инициативе…

— Это что-то меняет? — пожал плечами Регулус.

— Для меня — да. Я всегда думал, что ты истинный сын Вальбурги.. Мне не нужно рассказывать тебе, в каких мы с ней напряженных отношениях… Я невольно распространял свои чувства к ней и на тебя тоже. Жаль, что я так долго ошибался на твой счет… Должен признать, что совсем ничего не знаю о тебе, Регулус. Мне очень дорог твой брат, мне приятно общаться с твоим отцом. Я хотел бы верить, что и с тобой мы сможем стать друзьями… Собственно, я пришел сказать тебе, что двери моего дома открыты для тебя… в любое время.

Он встал, и Регулус тоже поднялся, испытывая легкое головокружение от того, как стремительно все менялось в течение этого дня.

— Полагаю, вы хотели бы, чтобы этот разговор остался в тайне от моей матери, — уточнил Регулус.

— Решать тебе, — ответил дядя, качая головой. — Я не собираюсь плести интриги против сестры — это ее метод. И ссорить тебя с матерью я тоже не собираюсь. Но ты же сам понимаешь, что невозможно…

— Усидеть на двух стульях, — договорил за него Регулус. — Да, я понимаю.

Они пожали друг другу руки, и Регулус проводил гостя до дверей.

— Приходи к нам, я сам отвезу вас на вокзал, — предложил дядя уже на пороге. — Доброй ночи.

— Доброй! — отозвался Регулус и стоял на крыльце до тех пор, пока звук шагов на мостовой окончательно не растворился в неподвижном ночном воздухе.

* * *

Регулус солгал дяде, сказав, что у них все благополучно: на самом деле после бегства Сириуса всё в доме как-то быстро пришло в упадок. У матери снова начались мигрени. Теперь ее раздражал каждый звук, и Регулус с отцом должны были говорить почти шепотом, чтобы не тревожить ее. Временами она впадала в ярость и требовала клубники со сливками, или пунша, или снять все серые шторы и заменить их на зеленые. Она совсем измучила Кричера своими нелепыми приказами.

Отец тоже заметно сдал — он почти не читал теперь газет, не ходил в министерство. Большую часть времени он дремал в кресле в гостиной или закрывался в кабинете и перебирал бумаги.

Воздух как будто застоялся, и больше некому было разогнать его — даже запах плесени из углов стал острее.

Регулус с тяжелым сердцем уезжал в школу, взяв с доктора Хендрикса обещание писать обо всем, что творится на Гриммо — тот наведывался теперь к Ориону Блэку не реже раза в неделю. Кроме того, он поручил Кричеру сразу же сообщить и ему, и доктору, если родителям станет хуже. Он понятия не имел, что еще может сделать для них. Спрашивать совета у Сириуса было бессмысленно — брат даже слушать ничего не хотел о домашних делах. Всю дорогу до вокзала он без умолку болтал с дядей Альфардом, и Регулус решил бы, что Сириус вообще забыл о его присутствии, если бы тот не держал его руку в своей.

На платформе им пришлось расстаться — Регулус понимал: в школе они оба должны будут делать вид, что всё осталось как прежде. Это испытание было, пожалуй, самым трудным. Не думать о Сириусе, который постоянно был на виду, который вызывал в нем самые безумные и стыдные желания, Регулус не мог. Он чувствовал себя существом из другого мира — когда сидел со своими однокурсниками-слизеринцами в Большом зале за завтраком, когда шел на занятия или квиддичные тренировки, когда вечером перед сном слушал их болтовню.

* * *

О лорде Волдеморте Регулус впервые услышал от Барти. Для его отца, мистера Крауча, это имя было все равно, что красная тряпка — оказывается, в министерстве назревал раскол, и все чиновники поделились на сторонников и противников идей Волдеморта.

— Он говорит о том, что общество волшебников должно быть чистокровным, — возбужденно рассказывал Барти. Похоже, в его лице таинственный политик уже успел обрести верного фаната. Регулусу же все это напомнило один давний разговор — когда он, шести лет от роду, взобравшись на стул, силился прочесть надпись на семейном гобелене, а Сириус, стоя в дверях, сулил ему в жены кузину Беллатрикс. С тех пор прошло много лет, кузина Беллатрикс была благополучно замужем, и все же что-то неприятно кольнуло Регулуса, рождая смутную тревогу.

— Надо будет ознакомиться с его идеями, — сказал он вслух, и Барти изумленно уставился на него.

— Я уже подумал, ты вовсе разучился говорить! — воскликнул он. — Я от тебя еще ни слова не слышал в этом году.

— Что толку попусту болтать языком, — отговорился Регулус.

— У меня есть тетрадь с газетными вырезками, я дам тебе прочесть, — пообещал Барти возбужденно.

Отцу и матери идеи Волдеморта тоже пришлись по душе. Теперь они оба едва ли не в каждом письме с восторгом писали о его новых заявлениях и присылали газеты. Регулус, как и Барти, завел специальную тетрадь, чтобы вклеивать туда заметки. Вопросы чистокровия, столь популярные на его факультете, нисколько не занимали его самого, но он хотел разобраться в сути вопроса, чтобы лучше понимать причины конфликта Сириуса и матери. Он был убежден, что именно в этих представлениях о мироустройстве кроется различие между Вальбургой и Альфардом, Вальбургой и Сириусом. Собственной позиции у Регулуса не было — он находился вне системы и изучал ее со стороны с любопытством исследователя. Даже не обсуждая эти идеи с Сириусом, он уже знал, что брат скажет на это: «Ты бы хотел, чтобы кто-то всё решал за тебя?»

Образ кузины Беллатрикс пугалом возвышался над идеями чистокровного общества, и Регулус, еще не решивший в точности, чего хотел бы от жизни, определенно знал только одно — не этого.

Однако Барти, как ни странно, довольно быстро заразил своими идеями и Розье.

— Контролировать всех магглов посредством заклинания Империус… Направить их энергию на службу магическому обществу, — шептались они за завтраком, перелистывая тетрадь Крауча. — Их стало слишком много, и мы должны прятаться, в то время как они, на самом деле, всего лишь материал… Их назначение — быть слугами, рабами!.. Ведь мы гораздо сильнее!

— Но нас мало, — подначивал Барти, подвигая ближе кувшин с тыквенным соком, чтобы скрыть свои газетные заметки от случайных взглядов. — А у магглов есть оружие.

— С помощью Империуса я могу заставить тебя отдать мне свою палочку, ползти ко мне на коленях вон оттуда, через весь Большой зал, — спорил Розье. — А ведь ты — чистокровный волшебник. Представь тогда, насколько мы выше магглов. Будущее за психотропным оружием, а не за порохом и металлом из средневековья. Что толку в их автоматах и железных летающих приспособлениях, если ты залезешь к ним в головы, к каждому из них, и внушишь им покорность… или желание уничтожать себе подобных?..

— Это вышло бы занятно! — расхохотался Барти и ткнул в плечо Регулуса, приглашая поддержать тему. Но Регулус не слушал их. Он поглядывал на двери, чтобы не пропустить появление Сириуса.

* * *

Тот, как всегда, явился к завтраку с небольшим опозданием, в окружении свиты приятелей. Оставив Крауча и Розье дальше вести свои пакостные разговорчики, Регулус направился к брату. Момент был выбран неудачно, но Регулусу было плевать. Даже когда Сириус замер, напряженно глядя на него, а на лицах гриффиндорцев появились усмешки.

— Спешишь? — спросил Регулус ровно.

— Что тебе нужно? — нахмурился Сириус.

— На пару слов.

— Говори, — недовольно ответил Сириус, и Регулус поднял бровь, оглядывая гриффиндорский сброд. Верно поняв значение его взгляда, Сириус разозлился. — Это мои друзья, если хочешь знать! Я не держу от них никаких секретов!

Гриффиндорцы захихикали, но Регулус никак не отреагировал на их подначки. Он смотрел прямо в глаза брату, и тот наконец отвел взгляд.

— Хорошо, пойдем, — сказал он с досадой и, не дожидаясь, устремился к выходу.

Регулус догнал его уже на лестнице. Они спустились на этаж ниже и скользнули в тень одной из пустующих ниш.

— Я просил тебя не делать так! — прошипел Сириус, но Регулус поднял руку, прерывая поток упреков.

— Мама прислала письмо, — сказал он. — Отец болен, и доктор Хендрикс всерьез обеспокоен его состоянием. Ты должен повидаться с ним.

— Я не вернусь домой.

— Знаю. Но ты мог бы навестить его. Пожалуйста.

— «Пожалуйста»? — повторил Сириус. — Ты просишь для него или для себя? Я уверен, он даже не заметил моего отсутствия.

— Ты ошибаешься, — возразил Регулус, уже чувствуя, что напрасно затеял этот разговор.

— Если бы его заботило хоть что-то кроме политических игр в парламенте, он вступился бы за меня перед матерью, — яростно воскликнул Сириус. В голосе его слышалась долго сдерживаемая обида.

— Я уверен, он сделал что мог, — вздохнул Регулус. — Никто не выиграл от этого конфликта. И они оба уже раскаиваются, что не остановили тебя. Это действительно так, Сириус. Мама написала, что ты... можешь приехать.

— Неужели?! Как долго я ждал ее снисхождения, — с шутовским поклоном произнес Сириус. — Но я, пожалуй, не вынесу бремени этой милости... Она ведь выжгла мое имя с гобелена? — деловито добавил он.

— Я не смог ее остановить, — прошептал Регулус. — Она пришла в неистовство...

— Ага, я помню, как это было с Андромедой... — кивнул Сириус. — Тем лучше. Значит, я по праву могу не считать себя больше ее сыном. Я теперь сиротка! Только ты у меня остался, — добавил он, переходя от глумливого тона к серьезному.

Разговор был исчерпан, и следовало уйти, но Регулус не мог пошевелиться, потому что близость Сириуса лишала его воли.

В полумраке невозможно маневрировать: попытавшись выбраться из западни, Регулус тотчас невольно прижался вплотную к брату. Это словно стало сигналом для них обоих — Сириус толкнул его к стене, покрывая жадными поцелуями лицо и шею. На пути его встал воротник рубашки, и Сириус, прерывисто дыша, попытался расправиться с ним.

— Не надо, — прошептал Регулус, и Сириус остановился на третьей пуговке, так и не высвободив ее из петли.

— Я скучаю по тебе, — признался он с мукой в голосе.

— Нас могут застать, — вопреки смыслу сказанного, Регулус вцепился в плечи брата.

— Ничего... Мы скажем... что повторяли трансфигурацию... — пробормотал Сириус. — Детка...

Он немного отстранился, и оба, не сговариваясь, начали расстегивать сначала мантии, а потом брюки.

Регулус никогда не думал, что так по-маггловски торопливо и грубо, в пыльной нише под лестницей — может быть так хорошо. Он придерживался твердого убеждения, что Блэки никогда не опустятся до такого — он и в мыслях себе не мог представить, чтобы они с Сириусом, украдкой, в школе... Что они могут так бесстыдно касаться друг друга, рискуя в любой момент быть уличенными... и ловить на губах друг друга чересчур громкие стоны... а потом уже, вообще не заботясь ни о чем, просто отпустят себя вниз по течению...

На какое-то время Регулусу стало по-настоящему плевать на весь мир. Потому что Сириус сейчас опять принадлежал ему весь, без остатка.

После пережитой бури он все еще немного дрожал, опустив голову на плечо брата.

— Я буду гореть в аду, Реджи, — прошептал он наконец.

— Тогда мы сгорим вместе, — гладя его по волосам, еле слышно отозвался Регулус.

* * *

Регулус спал беспокойно, ему казалось, что кто-то стучится в его окна, но, вставая с постели, он не видел никаких птиц, а шпингалет как будто врос в подоконник, медь позеленела от времени... Это окно никогда не открывали, а может, оно и вовсе было ненастоящим — нарисованным на стене масляными красками... По обоям метались тени, словно чьи-то бесплотные призраки проникли в комнату и пытались дотянуться до ее единственного живого обитателя. Потом что-то шуршащее кинулось ему в лицо, и Регулус, вздрогнув, проснулся. Комнату заливал неяркий свет пасмурного дня. Комната была пуста — никаких страшных существ по углам, но настойчивый стук в окно повторился. Выкатившись из постели, Регулус подошел, отдернул шторы и отшатнулся, увидев на подоконнике человеческую фигуру. Правда, страх быстро сменился узнаванием — выдернув шпингалеты, он потянул на себя тяжелые рамы, и следом за свежим утренним воздухом в комнату ввалился улыбающийся до ушей Сириус.

— Ну и соня же ты! — воскликнул он возбужденным шепотом. — Я стучусь уже с четверть часа!

— К-как ты сюда попал? — при мысли, что Сириус лез по карнизу третьего этажа, Регулус начал заикаться. Но брат лишь беспечно хмыкнул и достал из-за спины охапку веток цветущего миндаля:

— С днем рождения!

Регулус растерянно смотрел на букет, на Сириуса — его смешную короткую мотоциклетную куртку, еле-еле доходящую ему до пупка, эти кошмарные потертые маггловские штаны, растрепанные волосы, перепачканный сажей нос, и то, как тонкие занавески колыхались, задевая спину Сириуса и словно погружая его облик в утреннюю дымку.

— Где ты взял это? — спросил Регулус растерянно. — Он ведь цветет только весной.

— А этот расцвел сейчас. Специально для тебя, — Сириус, похоже, был в восторге от своей выходки.

Глаза его в полумраке комнаты казались почти черными. Регулус сделал шаг к нему и осторожно принял букет. Черенки махрились, словно ветки ломали в большой спешке.

— Папаша Раву гнался за мной два квартала, — перехватив его взгляд, весело сознался Сириус.

— Так ты наломал их в оранжерее?!

— Будешь пилить меня за это, мамочка? — поддразнил Сириус.

— Не буду, — прошептал Регулус, приближаясь к брату вплотную. — Спасибо за подарок...

Он говорил не о букете, но Сириусу не нужно было объяснять — тот и сам всё понимал. Улыбнувшись, он обхватил Регулуса за пояс, впечатывая его в себя как клеймо, и поцеловал в губы.

Букет выпал из рук Регулуса, обхватив голову Сириуса, он ответил на поцелуй, страдая от невозможности сказать больше. Брат отстранился и, взяв его за руку, повел к постели. С нечитаемым выражением на лице уселся на край, потеребил пододеяльник, украшенный фамильными гербами, неторопливо расстегнул куртку и сбросил ее на пол. Протянул руку и коснулся завязки пижамных штанов Регулуса.

— Детка, — позвал он тихо, глядя на брата снизу вверх.

Регулус уперся ладонью в его плечо, принуждая лечь на постель, и осторожно коснулся молнии на его джинсах. Он терпеть не мог все эти маггловские заморочки, но с одеждой Сириуса уже научился справляться. Расстегнул замок и потянул штаны вниз.

Белья на Сириусе не было. Тем лучше. Поспешно избавившись от пижамы, Регулус склонился и медленно обвел языком головку члена Сириуса, прежде чем вобрать его в рот на всю длину. Он читал об этом в книжке, отыскавшейся в отцовской библиотеке, и, возможно, для первого опыта был не на высоте, но Сириусу, кажется, нравилось. Он даже помогал и направлял Регулуса некоторое время, а потом, принуждая его прервать свое занятие, тихо позвал:

— Реджи, иди ко мне.

Регулус перебрался по постели ближе к Сириусу, чтобы получить от него еще один поцелуй.

— Надеюсь, ты не очень спешишь? — спросил он.

— Нисколько… А ты, я смотрю, разогнался, — хмыкнул Сириус.

— Молчи, — ответил Регулус и снова переместился по постели, чтобы оседлать бедра брата. С губ Сириуса сорвался хриплый стон, когда Регулус начал двигаться, насаживаясь на его член. Возможно, все происходило действительно чересчур поспешно, но они оба слишком долго ждали этого.

Руки Сириуса легли на бедра Регулуса, то поглаживая, то сжимая. Широко распахнув глаза, Регулус продолжал насаживаться и неотрывно смотрел в лицо Сириуса, на его закушенные губы — словно брат пытался удержать улыбку…

Собственное тело взрывалось болью и наслаждением внутри и томило напряжением внизу живота, но Регулус решил, покуда хватит сил, не касаться себя. Правда, Сириус тотчас нарушил его планы — выпустив бедро Регулуса, он сам взялся за его член и в несколько движений довел до разрядки, отставая от брата всего на несколько мгновений.

У них всегда было так — быстро и без прелюдий. Они надеялись, что когда-нибудь у них появится время на долгие и неспешные ласки, но не теперь — когда даже спокойно полежать в объятиях друг друга было почти непозволительной роскошью.

— Я все еще схожу с ума по тебе, каждый день, — сказал Сириус, отводя с лица Регулуса растрепавшиеся волосы. — Как жаль, что нельзя насмотреться на тебя впрок, на несколько дней вперед…

— Помнишь, как мы с тобой ходили на пруд у тети Друэллы? — проводя пальцами по его предплечью, произнес Регулус. — Я боялся воды, а ты сказал, что ничего страшного нет и что, если я стану тонуть, ты меня вытащишь… Мне сейчас кажется, будто я тону, Сириус. Но всплывать совсем не хочется. Странно, да?

— Ты не тонешь, ты просто попал в параллельный мир, — улыбнулся Сириус. — И будешь в нем до тех пор, пока тебя не позовут завтракать. Как только прозвенит колокольчик — всё исчезнет. И я тоже.

— Ничего никуда не исчезнет, — возразил Регулус. — Я-то знаю, что всё это существует на самом деле, и буду носить свой мир с собой… до самой смерти… здесь, — он приложил руку Сириуса к своей груди.

— До самой смерти — это очень долго, — задумчиво отозвался Сириус. — Давай хотя бы до следующего четверга? Дядя собирается ехать на ярмарку, и ты мог бы прийти ко мне на весь день, идёт?

— Спрашиваешь! — Регулус придвинулся к нему, и Сириус обнял его за плечи, прижимая к себе. Чувствуя себя желанным и бесконечно счастливым, Регулус погружался в сладкую дремоту в самых любимых объятиях. В комнате пахло миндалем, и на пологе на мгновение замер луч восходящего солнца — невольный свидетель чего-то еще более прекрасного, чем он сам.

* * *

Накануне совершеннолетия Регулуса Орион Блэк совсем сдал — он почти не выходил из своей комнаты, а доктор Хендрикс едва ли не поселился жить на Гриммо. Мать раздражало присутствие чужого человека в доме, но Регулусу было спокойнее от того, что за отцом есть кому присматривать. Он так и не убедил Сириуса повидаться с родителями, и это очевидно отравляло матери жизнь — ее характер портился с каждым днем. Она срывалась на муже и сыне, уже не скрывая, что без Сириуса ее жизнь окончательно выцвела.

Заглушающие чары ставили теперь даже на чашки и блюдца — их звон приводил Вальбургу в неистовство.

Однажды утром Регулуса разбудил Кричер. Несчастный домовик захлебывался слезами, уверяя, что у хозяйки какой-то приступ. Регулус помчался в комнату матери и застал ее за сдиранием занавесок с гардины.

— Я хочу закрыть тканью все щели в окнах! — сообщила мать в ответ на испуганно-вопросительный взгляд сына. — Эти кошмарные звуки с улицы просто убивают меня… Вот, послушай, — подтаскивая Регулуса поближе к окну, зашипела она. — Слышишь?

На улице и правда что-то тарахтело, негромко — но достаточно, чтобы вывести Вальбургу из себя.

— Я пойду, посмотрю, что там такое… — предложил Регулус.

— Уж будь любезен, — чопорно кивнула мать, тотчас оставляя шторы в покое. — Необходимо устранить этот звук, пока у меня не разыгралась мигрень.

Подозревая, что, скорее всего, это просто работы по перекладыванию мостовой, Регулус сунул ноги в ботинки и как был в пижаме выглянул за дверь. На улице звук был слышен куда громче — заглушающие чары в комнате матери работали совсем неплохо. Спустившись с крыльца, он завернул за угол дома — и столкнулся нос к носу с довольно улыбающимся Сириусом. Мотоцикл — подарок дядюшки Альфарда — так кошмарно трещал, что Регулус сам себя не слышал.

— Заглуши, пожалуйста! — прокричал он.

— Что? — спросил Сириус. — Я тебя не слышу!

— Заглуши мотор! — повторил Регулус, и брат, скорее догадавшись, чем услышав, нажал на рычаг.

— Привет! — в установившейся наконец тишине сказал Регулус. — Так это ты шумишь? Мама очень сердита.

— Как всегда, — беспечно ответил Сириус. — Ничего не меняется — она недовольна всем на свете, ты разгуливаешь в пижаме… Я тебя разбудил?

— Мама разбудила меня… А ее — твой мотоцикл, — Регулус подошел ближе. — Ты давно не появлялся, — заметил он негромко.

— Был немного занят, — Сириус протянул руку и провел по щеке Регулуса. От него пахло бензином и вольным ветром дальних дорог. Регулус закрыл глаза, втягивая носом запах. Сириус заметил это. — Поедешь со мной? — предложил он. — Я покажу тебе одно местечко…

Регулус оглянулся на дом, где его ждала мать с отчетом, потом на Сириуса, лениво щурившегося под летним солнцем, — и решительно взобрался на сиденье мотоцикла позади брата.

Всё или ничего.

Чувство стыда шевельнулось в нем и погасло. Он сам выбрал Сириуса, не теперь, а еще много лет назад, так зачем притворяться перед собой. Он дурной сын, зато, возможно, не самый плохой брат?

— Держись крепче, детка! — весело скомандовал Сириус, и Регулус приник к нему всем телом, обхватив за пояс. Мотоцикл снова страшно взревел и тронулся с места.

Сириусу наверное хотелось маггловской экзотики — они долго ехали по городским улицам, лавируя среди автомобилей, потом выбрались в пригород и мчались мимо низких домиков с живыми изгородями, потом по обеим сторонам дороги потянулись поля, изредка тут и там вдалеке возникали фермы — чтобы исчезнуть за спиной.

Спустя час, или, может быть, больше, Сириус свернул с трассы на небольшую боковую дорогу и, поднимая клубы пыли, въехал в лесок. Через несколько минут путешествия под кронами деревьев они очутились на берегу маленького озера. Здесь Сириус заглушил мотор. Они спустились к воде — берег покрывала мягкая изумрудная травка, в воду уходили ветхие мостки. Сириус улегся на траву, Регулус неловко сел рядом — пижама меньше всего годилась для подобных прогулок.

Блики солнца, отражаясь в зеленоватой воде, резали глаза.

— Так чем ты был занят? — спросил Регулус, дергая попадавшиеся под пальцы травинки. — Я не видел тебя почти год, и письмо получал в последний раз в начале мая.

— Я собирался написать тебе, — ответил Сириус виновато. — Но совершенно закрутился. Понимаешь, у Джейми… сейчас многое меняется в жизни. Он перебрался в собственный дом, и мы приводили там всё в порядок… А в начале июня у него умер отец.

Он произнес это так скорбно, что Регулус разозлился. Дело было не только в Джеймсе, но и в том, что на собственного умирающего отца Сириусу было плевать, и он даже не скрывал этого.

— Не понимаю, как проблемы Джейми касаются лично тебя, — сказал он раздраженно. — И тем более не понимаю, как они касаются меня. С каких это пор уборка в чужом доме стала для тебя настолько важным делом, что ты не можешь выделить час и прислать мне письмо?

— Не заводись, Реджи, — поморщился Сириус. — Я виноват перед тобой и сожалею, что так вышло. Но Джейми мне как брат, и я…

— Ах, вот что… — перебил Регулус. — Как брат. Ну что ж, поздравляю. Братьев у тебя теперь — как грязи. Конечно, времени на всех не хватит — надо выбирать то, что важнее. Не трать на меня время, Джейми ждет. Отвези меня домой… И, знаешь, не приезжай больше, пожалуйста. Маму раздражает шум твоего мотоцикла.

У Сириуса было такое лицо, словно его ударили. Он медленно встал и отступил на шаг, глядя на Регулуса сверху вниз.

— Да что ты говоришь, маму раздражает шум? — срывающимся голосом повторил он. — Ну, тогда, наверное, ты должен скорее пойти утешить ее… И я, уж прости, не пойду с тобой, чтобы снова не побеспокоить ее шумом… Удачи вам в вашей змеиной норе, может, перегрызете друг друга, наконец.

И, развернувшись, он молча пошел прочь. Регулус, оглушенный, сидел на траве и смотрел ему вслед. Он не мог поверить, что Сириус действительно произнес эти жестокие слова, и даже удаляющийся звук мотора не вывел его из оцепенения.

Солнце, поднимаясь в зените, начало припекать.

Регулус вернулся по дороге, по которой они приехали, и вскоре вышел на шоссе. И в ту, и в другую сторону трасса была совершенно пустынна. Волшебная палочка лежала под подушкой в спальне на площади Гриммо, за много миль отсюда. У него не было ни кната в кармане, да и карманов тоже не было — только глупая полосатая пижама, ботинки на босу ногу и бесконечная зияющая пустота в груди на месте сердца.

Плохо понимая, куда и зачем идет, он медленно побрел по обочине дороги в сторону города. И все так же по сторонам тянулись и уплывали назад изумрудно-зеленые поля. Заканчивался июль, Регулусу недавно исполнилось семнадцать — самое время, чтобы совершить что-нибудь героическое, возможно даже, погибнуть во имя какой-то высокой цели… Но пока он просто шел, с каждым шагом оставляя все дальше за спиной того прежнего Регулуса Блэка, которого больше нет и никогда уже не будет.


End file.
